


Jumeau  de conan

by eckarose971



Series: histoire detective conan [10]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2018-10-07 00:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10348329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eckarose971/pseuds/eckarose971
Summary: conan sorti d'un voyage scolaire avec sa classe rentre à la maison de ran il vit depuis plusieurs mois   surpris  de   trouver   son  frère jumeaux  qui va    partager    son aventure rétrécit  être  un  colocataire   de chambre  il se demande comment  va ti  faire pour préserver des secret  il à  depuis un certain  temps il aussi des court des secret   de familles





	1. Chapter 1

_chapitre: Kids rétrécit_

__

 

_dans un Hotel beika  chambre double vermouth  et    kaitou kids_

_vermouth : reçu un SMS  de  bourbon kids  kawaii_

_kaito  qui  regarde les dessin animé  : vermouth  san pourquoi vous me garder  ici    j’ai autre à faire  vous avez osé me  kidnapper     pour mettre  prison  de  ce corps vos  manigance_

_vermouth servit un verre :  je te les deja kids kawaii dit j’ai fais promesse à ton père   tu  as  su   te faire top voir ces dernier temps     je devais  emperché  toi mourir avant la majorité mon  ami  viens  d'envoyer   un SMS  silvert bullet  reviens aujourd’hui  crois tu  est  prêt  à jouer   son frère_

_kids  sourit :oh oui  je m'impatientais  de voir tentai kun  demo  vermouth san   comment aller vous m’intégrer avec cool  tentai kun_

_vermouth  :sa mère   t'introduira    d’ailleurs   soit bon  garçon   procédant au plan   pour tu retrouve   yukiko chan    pour  silvert bullet_

_kids   déglutis  :pitié pas   ça  je ne veut pas  mal   de votre pal  me fais_

_vermouth   donner un verre à kids  :  soit   bon boit ça  laisse moi faire_

_kids  méfiant  :je vous fais  pas confiance    chaque fois  me donner à boire   c'est pour vous  me  faire_ _dormir_

_vermouth  menace kids  de  son arme : boit  ou je garanti ton amie  nakamoury chan ne sera plus  vivant   ce soir  nakamoury chan_

_kids soupirer  bu le verre  sous menace d'arme  :je vous hais   vermouth san m'envoyer  dans un monde je suis pas p_ _ouvoir c'est pas  cool je ferais  pour aoko  rester en vie   faite pas de   mal pas  mon  droit prenez  la gauche_

_vermouth :  je ferais  ne pas inquiéter tu as choisit ton prénom_

_kids :Akiya  edogawa    j'ai aps d'affaire   comment vous_

_vermouth  menace kids :cesse les question fais confiance yukiko chan t’intriguera  c'est une pro déguisement former par ton  père ton je te rappel   de ce qui arriverais si tu tu respectera pas ta mission kids kawaii qui sera cible_

_kids  frotter ces yeux : je ferais  de mon mieux cette foutu mission vous aurez pu trouver mieux  pour m’entoure dans la vie de tentai kun    que monde inoffensif_

_vermouth  : je peut donner une dose supplémentaire pour tu  sois  encore   inoffensif  tune pourras pas la protéger  cette files  la  remarque je suis toujours aimer  les bébé kawaii kids boy j'en serais heureuse de  cette garder comme mon  fils  devant  ton ami_

_kids rougi  de la déclaration : laisser aoko tranquille  je tiendrais parole meme ci   je hais cette mission  être un  kiddy ne me dérange pas  c'est un_ _rêve_

_vermouth rire amuser  un ton à faire frisson : kawaii cool kids alors bon rêves ne me sous estime pas   je suis ange et démon  je voit tout je sais tout_

_kids s'endort avec le somnifère donné min plutôt sur le canapé frissonnait elle si  effrayante comme une  sorcière_

_2 h plus tard   kids se  réveiller  dans le lit se regarde  il fus pas surpris de voir   dans le lit  après être endormis sur le canapé cette fois  ci seul   vermouth disparu  après avoir  fais   son plan  sur  lui laisser kids  seul    dans la chambre d’hôtel  il decide  d'aller prendre une douche   se préparer pour devenir Akiya Edogawa il ressorti de  la salle bain   habillé de  nouvelle tenu apparence  l vit  les parents de conan   sont deja  arrivé_

_kids    qui sortit  de la salle bain  tenant son bras   vu les adulte : qui vous   etes  ojissan_

_yusako se retourner   regarder   vers le bas :ojissan conan    c’est toi qui nous demander de venir ici  aurais tu oublier  tu as préciser urgent_

_kids p soca c'est don cela son plan  à la  vielle: euh_

_yukiko  observer  kids  venu l’enlacer  : non yusako c'est pas conan  c'est  kaito kun    le fils  de toichi_

_yusako : kai chan  rejoint  les  réduit visiblement comme_

_yukiko: kawaii kai chan tues si   kawaii_

_kids rougi dans le bas  de yukiko peut difficilement  respire de l’écrasement  : itai  yukiko oneesan tu me fais mal  lâché moi_

_yukiko  fais  la moue : non je te veut   kai chan  pour troisième fils_

_yusako :pas si tu  l'étouffe avant  relâché la pression yuki je crois ka chan est blesser il à voir comment il tiens son bras_

_yukiko   fini par lâcher  kids :oh kai chan tu serais blés se de ton bras_

_kids  p je vais pas lui dire  c'est  du plan  de  vermouth   san de me  faire vraiment en état pour  avec quelle blessure pour être crédible pour tromper tentai kun  : ce ne rien  yuki ko   oneesan  pouvez vous  pas m'appeler  kai  ni kaito je suis désormais   Akiya   appeler moi  akiya  respecter mon rôle 24/24 pouvez vous m’intégrer aujourd’hui chez   l'amie de votre fils   comme jumeau conan kun reviens_ _aujourd’hui_

_yusako : reviens_

_kids  :   j'ai appris  conan kun est partit en voyage scolaire avec sa classe il reviens aujourd’hui je voudrais lui faire la surprise il est pas encore au courant  pour moi   demo  j'ai pas d'affaires   donc  si vous pouvez  m'aider avoir quelle affaire  un moyen je m'occupe  de mes oiseaux_

_yukiko  désigner le sac  de voyage  et une valise   assez enfants : pour tes oiseau on trouvera une solution pour ce qui est de affaire je t'es apporter  des affaire pour enfants  de   l’Amérique comme tu ma demander il à même e double_

_yusako : comment as tu   fais pour soi le numéros de conan  au lieu du tiens    pour nous contacte_

_kids  p c'est pas moi c'est surement   elle à du faire ça pour son plan  goutte  sourit magicien  : un magicien ne révèle jamais ces tours ojissan   est ce je peut voir ce que vous apporter pour moi yukiko sensei_

_yukiko     ouvre le sac et la valise  :  oui  bien sur   j'ai acheté des vetements   de saison  qui son passé modes la bas  comme tu as dit  il avais un vaso  boys alors j'ai  pris   des jouet pour votre couverture   quel objet qui vous sera utiles  je viens  d'acheter la valise pour enfants  comme tu ma demander_

_yusako : le prof te donnera tes gadgets  on va  t'emmener   voir sensei pour ton bras il nous donnera  un carnet de santé pour akiya edogawa_

_kids : je suis obligé d'aller voir sensei je vais bien_

_yukiko: tu sait  pour t’inscrire à l'école ou autres club    on à besoin de certificat médicale  savoir si tes vaccin son à jour_

_kids  palis  : euh c'est à dire  je prefere    éviter_

_yusako  levé un sourcil :  comme shin un  baka  de négliger ta santé    raison de plus   on te laissera pas choix   d'aller  faire une visite   chez sensei  afin de  s’assurer tu es bonne santé      surtout ton bras  pour t’inscrire teitan  ne cris pas  tu échappera punition  règles_

_kids    fis la mou    hausser les épaule puis aller voir  les achats   yukiko apporte pour lui  : pff je déteste deja cette vie  aligata yukiko oneesan  pur vôtres aides_

_yukiko :bestuni aki chan    comment est tu devenu  kawaii akiya_

_kids :  mauvaise endroit    sur route chez moi un weekend  après sorti  avec des amis    tout ce que je me souviens j'ai fais un détour   de chemin   car il avais  un  nouveau voisin de quartier  il à un chien effrayant  depuis il me vois  il me soûle à parler trop   j'ai pressé j'évite de passer devant chez lui  j'ai réveillé    petit    comme   votre fils_

_yusako : comment est tu arriver ici   à l’hôtel_

_kids : secret    c'est quoi ça  oneesan    dans ce cadeau_

_yukiko range la valise  : ça ce cadeaux  c'est pour ma  petite nièce  de deux ans elle va fêter son anniversaire bientôt  j’ai oublier   de enlever le cadeau de ma nièce_

_kids :parlant d’anniversaire  c'est quand l'anniversaire de conan c'est tout de même pas  le 4 mai_

_yukiko : c'est  le 10 juillet à 5 h  4 de l’après midi   le prochain anniversaire  il sera fêter ces 7 ans  pour ta maison  t    as prévu quoi_

_kids :  : quel maison je n'es pas  la maison celle de papa à été vendu   quand j'était petit par okassa  j'habite   dans  une  appartement  avec mes amis  a vous dérangerais  je récupéré mes amis_

_yusako: des amis   de quel genre  aki chan_

_kids  :pokemon   que je voyage  aventure  magic_

_yukiko   : des pokemon  comment tu as eu  l’idée d'avoir des pokemon aki chan_

_kids : un jour j'ai rencontre un ami  il voyageais  avec sa petite soeur   qui fais un voyage pokemon j'ai vu quelle  spectacle  pokemon dans le concour alors je me suis dit ça serais bien de faire magicien avec pokemon  pour certain numéros alors je me suis procure quelle pokemon pour faire des spetacle_

_yukiko : combien tu as de pokemon_

_kids : j'ai 3 pokemon pour l'instant je compte agrandir  mes amis pokemon enfin je comptais  dit  conan pourrez pas lui offrir un pokemon vous savez ça protégé les enfants  il peut aider à veiller sur conan_

_yukiko  regarder yusako c'est une bonne idée  aki chan  yusako on pourrais offrir un pokemon à conan  lui qui voulais un animal de compagnie     en plus les pokemon  sont  utile_

_yusako   au regarde  de sa femme il bien compris l à pas choix : d'accord   offrons lui un pokemon remarque ça pourrais le responsabiliser plus_

_yukiko :  on passer voir  une amie je conan si  elle à des pokemon on lui choisira un ami pokemon pour cadeau_

_yusako : bien sur   en surprise  d'amis je  présume_

_yukiko : oui surprise_

_plus tard  chez l'amie de yukiko_ _yukiko  yusako kids_

_yukiko sonné   : ding dong_

_la fille  de l'ami venu ouvrir  : hai konichiwa   vous etes qui_

_yukiko  : konichiwa je suis yukiko  une amie   de ta maman tu dois être  namiko  chan_

_la fille regarder  kids  sourit  à kids   : hai  yukiko san je suis  Namiko  okassa appeler elle  à dit elle sera un peu en retard que voulez choisir un pokemon  que  vous pouvez   choisir  à la garderie pokemon je pense c'est  pour toi kawaii  boys_

_kids rougis :euh no  c'est pour faire surprise à mon nichan c’est son anniversaire  il est timide   pour se faire des amis   mon cousin dit les pokemon aide à faire  des amis  moi c'est  akiya  je veut lui faire  cadeau surprise namiko chan_

_la filles  pris la mains de kids le tirer   : alors viens voir les amis pokemon  de la garderie tu pourras lui choisir  un ami surprise  pour  ton nichan akiya kun venez aussi yukiko sensei ojissan_

_dans le jardin maison pokemon section  garderie pokemon_

_kids :  regarder out les jeune pokemon  à adopter  : sukke  il en à beaucoup  namiko chan et ce que  ta mana  à  tout ces pokemon_

_la fille : ceux la sont les petit des pokemon des  pokemon ma famille  okassa  neechan deux  nichan  élèves  il aussi  les petits pokemon   de j'ai un grand  nichan il  est en ce moment sur voyage pokemon à kalos tout les pokemon de l'a famille   qui font des œuf  son mis  dans la nursery pokemon quand il naisse on les met ici o e donne à des enfants  qui veut  avoir un ami  tu veut offrir quoi comme pokemon à ton nichan  akiya kun_

_kids  : nichan est kawaii  je veut il se fais es amis   avec un pokemon gentille il   trop de choix Pokemon ici je ne sais pa encore quoi donné  à nichan_

_la fille :  il et beau gosse alors   chois un pokemon mignon   qui sera lui trouver une copine il aime quoi comme animaux_

_kids :: euh nichan il  aime les animaux_

_yukiko : il aime beaucoup tout les animaux chat chien oiseaux  poison   certain insecte il est pas_ _complique_

_kids   regarde les pokemo tous  les awaii pokmeon sauf à écaille   et  c'est un riolu ce Pokemon  ui me regarde_

_la fille: ou c'es un rioluokassa dit il est super   kawaii  en pleu  c'est un riolu de couleur rare  en la trouver blesse il  est assez timide  et mefiant  d'aileru je me dmand epeouqi il vneu  vers toi d'habitude il est  plus fui les huain riolu tu aime bie akiya kun_

_riolu  qui observe  kids : isgen de oui  télépathe  : ejjveut   parir avec lui  il bon   poru moi_

_ids : ui moi  riolu  etre to dressuer je suis venu pour mo frère   'jai préfre le speoemeon  combat  vol psy_

_la fille : tu sis tiolu estpokemon combat  okassa dit les riolu sont poemon fidéle et puissna  il corit fort en l'amitié   si il ta chosit cets que ton aura  que ton aura lui plait_

_kids : mon aura  te plait riolu_

_riolu :j’aime votre aura  je veut   être votre partenaire  votre ami pokemon_

_yusako :  riolu semble bien décider de t'avoir pour dresseur akiya  quelque chose e dit il est prêt à tout pour  tu accepte de l'avoir comme pokemon_

_yukiko : riolu est pokemon extrêmement rare avoir comme pokemon   en plus d'etre un pokemon puissant il est de confiance_

_la fille tu sait riolu  deviens lucario et aussi il peut devenir méga lucario c'est un pouvoir plus puissant que lucario maîtrise_

_kids   :  cool Mega lucario  riolu  tu crois et aime la magie et déguisé avec moi c'est  magie et déguisements je préfère_

_riolu :si tel  es t vous heureux  de  faire ça  je suis heureux   de faire avec vous_

_kids : riolu  je te défis_

_la fille : hein tu défis riolu dans un combat pokemon akiya kun_

_kids montrer la photos  : non pas de combat pokemon ce défis riolu c'est_ _si tu m'aide à trouver  un super pokemon    kawaii pour mon nichan  pour il se fais des amis  je veut lui  faire la surprise   voici sa photo  je veut  tu m'aide à trouver le parfais Pokemon pour nichan si tu réussi   ce défis  alors  on sera partenaire et amis_

_riolu regarder la photos de conan regarder les pokemon confiant:    je relève votre défis il va  voir   les autres pokemon_

_kids : namiko  chan dit ce riolu ce moi ou il est sur de lu de réussir ce_ _défis_

_la fille :okassa pense  ce riolu cherche quelque chose  il serais un Pokemon trés  ambitieux  il le cherche pas de dresseur   mauvais  il veut un dresseur bon  ami de le pokemon_

_yukiko : si il ta choisit c'est parce que  il pense tu serais l'aider à faire son objectif à lui_

_yusako :ambitieux comme un certain petit garçon de ma connaissance_

_riolu revenu avec un   pichu dans les bras :  voici  un pokemon  parfait pour votre nichan_

_kids : c'est qui ça   namiko chan_

_la fille : pichu  est  pokemon  électrique  catégorie souris pichu  deviens  à son  évolution  2  pikachu puis à son évolution 3  deviens  raichu  cependant ce pichu et un pichu  de parent  raichu   d’origine alola_

_kids :alola c'est ou ça_

_la maman d_ _e la fille   entrer  : alola  c'est situer  ente les îles de  Hawaï d’Amérique   et du japon   c'est une jolie région  du japon  on y rencontre toute sorte de pokemon fantastique_

_kids : alola  ça l'air si cool  un jour j'irais voir  alola  toi kawaii pichu  mon nichan sera ton dresseur  tu es trop kawaii  pour un pokemon  avec toi il sera    super cool c'est pourquoi je te choisi pour ami  pokemon pour nichan tu sera son cadeau ami pur l’aider faire des amis   vivre plein d'aventure amusante  tu es d'accord  pichu_

_pichu signer d'accord : pichu chu_

_la fille : ça fais  longtemps pichu  est ici  avec nous   il est d’accord pour venir avec toi akiya kun_

_kids :pourquoi tu dis comme ça namiko chan_

_la maman de la fille  tenu  pichu en la caressant  pichu est un pokemon  qui à son caractère  tout ceux qui on essayer de l'adopter  il ne  se laisse pas faire   il sais ce qui veut  d’ailleurs pichu est pas un garçon c'est une fille pichu fille   et elle adore l'aventure  mais  ne veut pas entendre parler de pokeball  elle p les épaules les bras    etre libre  elle assez amicale adore les caresse   jouer_

_kids  :  tu es une fille  kawaii pichu  pour nichan kawaii  vous serez parfait amis  pour la vie je  sis sur   riolu tu veut toujours  venir avec moi_

_riolu : je veut  être votre ami_

_la maman  : tiens donc riolu    je vois tu semble avoir trouver   un dresseur_

_la fille : okassa riolu à dit il aime l'aura de akiya kun il veut aller avec lui être son ami son partenaire pokemon_

_la maman  : je savais bien  riolu   chercha quelque chose  avec son talent de lire les aura  il à trouver l'aura qui voulais   trouver  visiblement akiya un c'est ton aura il veut   devenir ton pokemon  est ce que toi tu veut_ _de riolu_

_kids :hai obassa   je veut riolu pour partenaire j'ai toujours  rêvé  d'avoir  un pokemon qui lis les aura    avec lui je serais  un super magicien acteur pokemon puis  je lui donner un nom  à riolu_

_la maman : tu peut  lus que riolu  est maintenant ton  pokemon   je suis sur riolu  trouvera ce qu'il cherche avec toi  akiya kun_

_kids: riolu comme tu es mon pokemon e mon ami je veut donner ce nom loukichi est ce nom te plait  ou tu veut un autre nom_

_riolu:  riolu loukichi ce nom  me plait mon ami_

_la maman de la fille venu avec des pokeball: akiya kun tu aura besoin de ces pokeba pour pichu  et  riolu_

_kids  regarde les pokeball  simple  fais apparaître deux pokeball  personnaliser  :  non merci  j'ai pas besoin de ces pokeball   j'ai des  pokeball super super cool :mon cousin  ma offert pour s je veut  un jour avoir un pokemon  à moi loukichi c'e pour oi celui la  soyons amis_

_riolu ente dans une pokeball personaliser obeis  : riolu_

_kids content  de son nouveau pokemon : super cool j'ai un nouveau ami c’est un riolu qui s'appelle loukichi trop génial_

_la fille : kawaii ta pokeball  akiya kun  elle est belle_

_kids sourit  offre une pokeball jolie à la filles  : c'est pour toi  namiko  un cadeau d’amitié pour i  parce qu tu ma aider  à choisir n ami pour mon nichan soyons amis  accepte ce petit cadeau_

_la filles accepter embrasser la joue du kids : aligata kawaii akiya kun j'accepte on soit ami j'adore on cadeau   demo pichu  tu va faire comment pour ton frère_

_pichu: pichu_

_kids réfléchit un instant  : :pour pichu comme  tu es une  pichu fille  je sais  un ruban  de cadeau  et une cape  cool te me jolie  dans un sac cadeau on va lui faire quoi tu es un nounous  ensuite il sera surpris de voir tu es un vrai pichu    ne obassa vous avez  de quoi déguiser pichu  je veut faire une surprise pour nichan_

_la maman de la fille : moi non mais namiko elle  adore  habiller son pokemon elle peu t'aider à déguiser pichu pour  ton chan_

_la fille    pris pichu   et   la main  de  kids  : viens avec oi  akiya je vais te  montrer comment déguiser pichu pour faire une surprise à ton nichan_

_kids  rougi  forcer  suivit  la fille : hai  namiko chan aligata : obasa_

_la maman de la filles amuser :   namiko   semble avoir trouver un petit ami    hé yuki chan   serais ce ton fils kawaii  tu ma parler_

_yukiko :lui c' est  de la famille de  yusa j'ignorais tu as une fille de cette ages  aussi kawaii_

_la maman  : ah euh:c'est  disons assez compliquer  à expliquer pour namiko hé  toi tu deviens quoi toujours actrice  yuki chan_

_yukiko  : oui  bientôt une ex  actrice et sensei à l'école_

_yusako: dit eje vous es passdeja vu quelque part_

_la maman de la fille : possible   vous etes  l'époux de yuki  chan  suivez moi_

_yusako : oui  je suis yusako son époux je connais ces amis mais elle ma jamais présenter  à vous  comme son amie_

_yukiko : oh  c'est vrai yusako tu ne connais pas  kanami  san   c'est une bonne amie de yu nichan on c'est rencontre dans un voyage pokemon avec yamato  nichan elle fais classe avec yu nichan  aujourdhui  elle est une  vétérinaire et  éleveuse  scientifique  pokemon_

_la  maman de la fille  remis  un livres à yukiko : rajouter et auteur de  livre  aventure mystère pour enfant    je parle des pokemon et animaux   tiens yuki chan tu peut  le donner à tes enfants voici  un  de mes oeuvre  c'est le dernier livre j'ai  écrit_

_yukiko : aligata  kanami san je me demandais tu as un œuf pokemon   à donner   je voudrais en élever un  pokemon pour  faire une projet   pour enfants_

_la maman : bien sur  je peut te donner  un oeuf pokemon suit moi tu en choisira  un œuf_

_yukiko : aligata   kanami san_

_15 min plus tard_

_kids    revenu avec un sac pokemon :  il  faut on aille vite l'avion de nichan arrive   à Tokyo je veut arriver avant lui pour voir sa tete_

_yusako regarde  sa montre  : l'avion  on partira quand yuki aura fini_

_kids remarque  yukiko est pas la :ale   yukiko onessan est ou_

_la fille :okassa non plus est pas la_

_yusako : elle son allé ensemble voir_

_yukiko  revenu avec   son œuf  :non je suis prête    ran chan ma  appeler elle ma dit  elle il  arrive avec le professeur   qui va le raccompagné elle nous attend  chez elle_

_kids :regarde l’œuf   surpris :  ne yukiko  oneesan est un œuf pokemon tu tiens  dans tes main_

_yukiko :oui  c'est un œuf qui  sera mon ou ma parteaire pour un projet   à  son éclosion me sera utile s_

_kids  : cool c'est al première fois je vois un œuf de pokemon_

_la maman  de  la fille : remis   deux  paquet : akiya kun voici pour ton frère toi des petit cadeau qui vous sera utile pour prendre  soin de vos pokemon  quelle accessoire  pour  vous    voici votre pokedex    nouvelle version pokedex évolutive pour enfants_

_kids  regarde son pokedex  : cool c'est ma couleur préféré  comment vous savez j’aime cette couleur  obassa_

_la maman  me  la fille  : mon instinct me la dit  c'est un couleur  qui va bien avec tes yeux   kawaii akiya kun_

_kids: cool aligata obassa  demo  pourquoi  vous avez dit pokedex évolutive je n'es pas a 10 ans obassa_

_la fille  montre son pokedex : akiya kun moi non plus je n'es pas 10  ans  demo okassa à inventer une version de pokedex pour enfants qui sera  adapté à tout les enfants   avec je peut m'inscrire à tout les concours  sont autorisé les  enfants de moins dix ans  peut participer_

_la maman de la fille : avec ce pokedex évolutive    tu peut grandir mis à jour  chaque année   sur ton identité   ton ages si tu préféré  le pokedex évolutive est  pour  t'habituer  avoir un pokedex sur toi comme futur  dresseur pokemon   je compte sur vous  pour   faire plein d'amis pokemon  ton nichan et  toi akiya kun_

_:kids : super trop Mega cool    j'ai un pokedex   trop cool aligata obassa je promet de me faire plein d'amis pokemon_


	2. Akiya  Edogawa

_chapitre 1_

__

_ran  conan AKiya   ai agasa se rencontre  sont surpris_

_Akiya  c'est kids    alias kaito kuroba_

_Akiya  soupirer   en montant l'escalier  derrière le  couples kudou :pff_

_yusako qui porte les affaire de akiya  :  qu'est qui t'arrive Aki  chan tu as pas arrêter de soupirer  depuis  moment_

_akiya  : parce je ne veut   pas aller  comme ça ojissa_

_yukiko :  c'est toi qui  voulais venir ici  akiya_

_akiya  :  je le sais yukiko oneesan mais ça c'était avant  de   ce truc sur mon bras je ne peut pas me gratter   avec ça_

_yusako : tu te plaint déjà   mais tu   c'est pas le premier conan   lui il à toujours   se blesser depuis il  est conan crois moi dans cette aventure  tu sera pas  ton premier  i dernier  blessure de ce genre  habitue toi_

_yukiko : de toute façon on à plus temps  ran chan t'attend  shin va pas tarder arriver ran chan ma dit    l'avion de shinco viens d'attérir à_ _Tokyo_

_ran    sortit  et fermer  l'agence vu les kudo et  akiya  : oh konichiwa  yukiko san yusako san   bouya   conan kun est pas encore  la  venez  à  la maison  yukiko san  yusako san  bouya_

_yusako yukiko :  konichiwa  ran chan_

_akiya  rougi timide : konichiwa oneesan_

_yusako : ran chan ton père est  ici_

_ran monter  à l'appartement  : non otossa est  partit sur une enquete    à narita il sera de retour demain oh   tu es kawaii bouya  comment t’appelle tu_

_akiya  suivit entre chez  ranj se présente  avec tour fleur jaune : konichiwa  je suis Akiya  Edogawa_

_ran : edogawa  tu es  de la famille de conan kun  akiya kun_

_akiya : hai je suis   le frère jumeaux de conan ran  neechan_

_yukiko  : ran  chan  fumiyo   ma demander d'accompagner akiya  ici  elle veut savoir  si tu peut  veiller sur akiya  avec conan quelque temps   il voulais voir son frère: il fais un long voyage pour lui faire la surprise à conan_

_ran  ravi d 'accueillir  akiya sourit : je vois  bien sur yukiko san je vais veiller sur akiya kun et conan kun akiya kun si tu veut lui  faire la surprise  veut  l'attendre  dans sa chambre pour ça il sera surpris   de voir son frère  jumeau   tu partagera sa chambre   vous dormirez ensemble    tu peut m'appeler ran neechan_

_akiya  : aligata ran neechan puis je voir la chambre de nichan si te plait_

_ran  ouvrit la chambre de   conan : c'est ici   sa chambre   non je veut dire votre chambre    je vais préparer un goûter tu veut quelque chose  de spécial pour  goûter_

_akiya : euh  je veut  un cake chocolat  crème ran  neechan si c'est possible_

_ran : bien sur  je vais  faire   pour goûter   installe toi      fais comme chez toi en attendant conan kun  arrive   akiya kun tu es okaeri chez moi_

_akiya : aligata ran neechan je vais attendre nichan dans sa chambre ne lui dit pas je suis la je veut voir sa  tete_

_ran  : d'accord  akiya kun c'est un  secret_

_1 h 15 min plus tard conan  est arrivé avec le prof  et ai_

_conan  avec ai    le prof entrer :  tadaima   ran neechan  chan_

_yukiko  et ran dans la cuisine  :okaeri conan ai chan  prof_

_yusako dans la chambre avec   akiya : voici conan    tu crois être prêt_

_akiya  se cacher vite  derrière le rideau  de fenêtre  : oui ça serai drôle de voir sa tete  dit lui   le cadeau est su::r le bureau_

_ran  enlacer conan: conan kun  tu es kawaii tu ma beaucoup manquer  dit moi tu es bien amuser  à ton voyage scolaire_

_conan rougi fessant l'enfant heureux  : hai ran neechan   je me suis bien amuser  toi tu ma beaucoup manquer deux semaine en  voyage scolaire   j'ai fais plein de truc  super  avec mon club et notre classe    on à vu plein de jolie truc    j’ai fais du ski  du snowball c'est super  cool  je t'es acheter des souvenir j'ai fais plein de photos pour toi ran neechan_

_ran : génial conan kun  j'ai hâte de  entendre tes aventure   en parlant de surprise  ta maman  à envoyer une surprise pour toi_

_conan  : c'est quoi comme surprise ran neechan_

_yukiko : c'est un cadeau  trés spécial pour son petit prince   kawaii comme un ange_

_conan regarder sa mère  p okassa est ici je me demande  pourquoi : konichiwa yukiko oneesan  c'est vrai  alors ou est la surprise je veut  voir  c'est quoi_

_ran  sourire : dans ta chambre  je l'es mis   profite pour   déposer tes affaires dans ta chambre  conan_ _kun_

_conan  obéis  pris ces  affaires  :   hai ran neechan   demo aligata prof de m'avoir déposer  chez ran neechan_

_agasa : bestuni conan kun  avec plaisir_

_dans la chambre de conan_

_conan entrer dans sa chambre    repéré  déposer ces affaire vu son père : y à pas dit otossa es dans les parage_

_yusako : dit donc toi ou son  passé tes bonne manière et pourquoi ce ton  tu parle de moi_

_conan s'assit sur son lit : konichiwa oto rien  je dit  juste si okassa est ici forcement tu es pas loin  pourquoi  tu es dans la chambre c'est quoi cet histoire de cadeau  surprise  ça vous ressemble pas_

_yusako designer le  paquet  de  cadeau  :   cadeau il est par la    si tu veut plus d'infos attend  lundi   on t’expliquera  tout conan  maman quand elle à une idée en tete tout les moyen son bon pour voir son fils adorer  elle franchirais tout les montagne pour toi être bien_

_conan se diriger vers le cadeau    :  bon sang juste je les pas appelle elle viens me voir  ici_

_yusako : pourquoi tu ne la pas appeler ces dernier jours_

_conan ouvrir le cadeau trouver son pichu déguise comme un nounous   : j'était parti  dans   un voyage scolaire de deux semaine   à Hokkaido  au ski  j'ai pas eu moyen de l'appeler  j'avais des colocataire de chambre à l'auberge ou était descendu   pas moyen de téléphoner tranquille avec les  camarade  partout avec leur question pourquoi ci pourquoi ça  conan kun par ci conan kun par la    non stop  entre nous je suis ravi de revenir ici   je comptais l'appeler plus tard  voyons voir le cadeau suprise  de okassa   bon sang un  nounous  jaune  déguisé  en voila une surprise  qui me surprend pas  d'elle  de ce s  blague_

_kids venu doucement et silencieux derrière conan  lui  barre les yeux : surprise_

_conan  sursauter  regarder  kids   surpris : ah   tu es qui  toi  que fais tu dans ma chambre_

_akiya  amuser  offrit une fleur   jaune: moi c'est akiya edogawa  ton jumeau   on va dormir ensemble  dans la chambre_

_conan choqué :mon quoi papa   c'est une blague_

_yusako : c'est ton cousin  de mon coté vaso depuis peu  on t'expliquera plus tard  on la emmené ici pour tu veille sur lui  okassa à dit  de vous faire passer pour frère   vous avez même age    réel  à quelque jours différence    bien entendu je compte sur toi pour veille sur akiya  soit correct pendant votre aventure_

_conan regarde akiya p la galère   une nouvelle victime de l'aptx  : je suppose  j’ai pas choix  d'accepter mon jumeau_

_ran   entrer   avec du courrier : conan kun voici ton courrier  et ces deux colis pour toi   kawaii akiya kun_

_conan :  aligata  ran  neechan demo ran neechan tu savais nichan est la_

_ran : oui il est arriver un peu avant toi il ma dit il voulais te faire une surprise   qui il kawaii a ton cadeau de ton okassa  il bouge_

_conan regarde pichu  qui envie d'etenuer à cause  de poil  de son blouson dans son museau pokemon: ale nounous  tu es vivant   tu respire_

_pichu éternué   :pichu uuuu_

_akiya amusé : c'est trop drôle_

_conan : nichan qu'est qui t'amuse_

_akiya rit  :   hi hi hi nichan ce qui m'amuse  car  tu as pas compris  c’est un pokemon pichu est ton cadeau   un pokemon un ami pou toi de la part de okassa_

_conan ran surpris: un pokemon_

_conan  regarde pichu  dans les yeux  : euh  war pichu tu es u pokemon   pour moi niichan  tu es sur  pas pur toi_

_akiya   appeler '  pokemon: non voici mes amis à moi   nichan flamo  brutali  mimi   loukichi  mina venez je vous présente nichan_

_flamajou  brutalibré mime  junior riolu sortit   de leur pokeball : flamajou brutalibré  mime mime riolu_

_akiya  présente c'est pokemon : nichan voici super   flamo  mon premier pokemon suivit  de mon second pokemon super brutali   suivit de super mimi  et tout dernier   super loukichi les amis voici   conan nichan  et ran neechan   yusako occhan   yukiko oneesan  eto_

_ai à l’entré avec le prof et yukiko  moi c'est  ai haibara   une amie de ton frère conan voici le prof_

_conan :prof haibara san voici mon jumeau akiya et ces amis les pokemon et lu c'est pichu okassa ma offert_

_agasa : moi c'est hiroshi agasa    ravi de vous connaitre tous  akiya kun et pokemon_

_akiya :moi aussi je suis enchanté de voir super prof  nicha ma  parler de vous  super inventeur trop super cool  si vous plait prof vous pourrez me fiar un super sket   comme celui de nichan_

_agasa : bien sur je ferais pour toi les meme  que ton frère possédé_

_akiya: nicha donne un nom à pichu comme ça vous serez amis  pour la vie_

_conan caresse pichu : eto  pichu  un nom pour toi tu es un kawaii_

_akiya : une_

_conan : une quoi nichan_

_akiya:  obassa à dit à okassa ton pichu c'est une fille un prénom fille lui va bien  nichan_

_conan : pichu  fille   tu ressemble pikachu  du dessin animé_

_yusako :  c'est normal pichu est pré évolution de pikachu_

_ai: pikachu évolue en raichu après_

_conan réfléchis  p pichu deviens pikachu et en raichu les trois finis par chu: pichu je vais t'appeler ichina_

_pichu aime son nom  monter sur l’épaule de conan :pichu chu_

_ran : c'est kawaii  comme nom   pour ton ami conan kun_

_conan : demo ran neechan est ce que ton père acceptera nos pokemon  et nichan habiter avec  nous_

_ran :oui il va  accepter    ton nichan et  vos amis pokemon   je compte sur vous  veiller   sur eux   soit tous correct_

_ai:  akiya kun  est  ce que tu va faire  détective comme ton frère  conan_

_akiya essaye de faire un tour   de magie   fais la moue  : moi  non je veut devenir magicien acteur pokemon avec mes amis pokemon on veut faire spectacle  et film pokemon enfin quand je ne suis  pas   blessé  je m’entraîne à devenir magicien_

_conan : nichan  comment u t'es blessé_

_akiya : je suis tomber   en jouant  déguisé   mon lacet  c'est défais comme je courais   vite j'ai glisser et  cogné puis mon bras c'est cassé_

_ran : combien de temps tu aura un plâtre akiya kun_

_akiya: peut être 3 semaine   sensei à dit  je dois pas utiliser mon bras mais c'est nul je peut pas travailler mes tour avec seul bras  en fait nicha okassa à dit e vais à ton école  pour  tu me surveiller_

_conan p évidement je vais te surveiller  mes parents  ton pas mis ici au hasard  je me demande c'est quoi la vrai version de son bras blessé   : sois  en sur je te surveillerais  j'ai pas envie   okassa   fâché derrière  moi  pour pas surveiller toi nichan   magic aille bléssé plus  pour m'attire des problème nichan_

_akiya : tu veut pas on  se déguise   nichan  pour jouer_

_conan: euh  non pas maintenant  nichan j'ai  quelque chose à faire   pour mes   devoir   après on jouera au  jeu_

_ran conan kun tu fera visiter ton frère  tu lui expliquera les règles après le goûter vous partagerez ta chambre   et la salle de bain tu va aider ton frère  à et ces pokemon à s'installer_

_conan  : hai ran neechan_

_plus tard agasa  le couple kudo  ai sont repartit  laissant ran et les jumeau   edogawa  seul_

_dans la chambre  de conan_

_conan aider akiya trier :  dit tu viens dou  tu as pas l'accent étranger je pense tu viens pas de l'amerique  avec mes parents_

_akiya  tris ses affaire :  je suis né  comme toi  à Tokyo  mais  résidence  sur  haido  franchement si tu as des question attend on soit pas chez  ran neechan  on sait jamais    elle peut entendre ce qui faut aps entendre_

_conan : hausser les épaules  : mouais commet tu as eu tout es pokemon   aki nichan_

_akiya  : euh  flamo c'est un ami  cadeau d'un bon ami à moi   brutali  je l'es  attraper   mimi   je l'es apprivoiser  facilement elle adore imiter fais et geste quand on c'est rencontre elle m'amuser  avec  imitation_

_conan  regarder mime junior : j'avais remarquer  elle imite tout tes fais geste    et loukichi tu la eu comment_

_akiya pris un paquet  dans son sac à dos  :  riolu  lui    à insister pour devenir mon pokemon  en dit il est puissant   il évoluera en  lucario il pourra aussi  devenir méga lucario il deviens   encore plus puissant  en Mega lucario tout façon  tout mes amis pokemon seront dans mon équipe  on fera spectacle    ou de film pokemon   oh j'ai faillit oublier te  donner voici pour toi ton pokedex évolutive  c'est une  nouvelle version   pour enfant   ça grandi avec toi façon de parler   c'est le professeur marimar  qui me la donner_

_conan  regarde son pokedex : comment elle à eu ma photos_

_akiya : okassa  à  ta photo de toi avec un logiciel à du copier ta tete   mettre sur ton pokedex elle ma donner plein d'accésoire pokemon  pour vivre aventure pokemon  tiens chois un de chaque   vu il sont par deux_

_conan choisit ces accessoire : demo c'est quoi tout ces accessoire_

_akiya regarde le contenu  puis la liste eto su sur la liste il à deux geopoke  2 étui badge  2 etuit ruban  2 livres  tout savoir sur comment élever éduquer  soigner un  et compagne sur les pokemon 2   magazine sur concour mach salon pokemon  pub  sur  la mode  pokemon des petit souvenir pokemon   et enfin  et comment nourrir son pokemon deux livre recette pokemon_

_conan  :  en gros de la lecture   et des accessoires   pokemon sera utile pour élever nos pokemon_

_akiya :ouais   en parlant de lecture quelle classe je suis censé_ _être_

_conan : CP  j y pense    dans une semaine    sera la renté  des classe  tu sera  donc en deuxième année  à Tokyo  teitan_

_comme moi  dit tu sais pourquoi yusako san  dit à lundi_

_akiya : je ne sais pas vraiment j’ai entendu yukiko oneesan dire     à ran  lundi    elle veut nous prendre  demain on est samedi  tu as prévu quoi_

_conan :rien  de prévu  repos sauf ci mon club viens débarquer  m'emmener avec eux  toi tu veut faire quelque chose_

_akiya oui : j'aimerais aller  voir les boutique pokemon j'ai des achat à faire ensuite  je pourrais t'apprendre attraper un pokemon comme cela tu aura d'autre amis pokemon  et pourquoi pas s’entraîner ensemble  pour voir les attaque mariste pichu_

_conan : pichu à des  attaque   pourtant c'est un bébé_

_akiya: tout les pokemon  y compris les bébé pokemon  connaisse des attaque en les entraînant il développe leur attaque il apprenne des attaque  il devienne fort en demain je vais entraîner mes pokemon surtout je veut savoir  quel attaque maîtrise mon riolu_ _l’entraînant il sera résistât   et fort   si tu veut demain regarde comment j’entraîne mes pokemon_

_ran : je peut venir avec vous j'ai envie de voir comment tu entraîné tes amis akiya kun_

_akiya : hai ran neechan  tu peut venir  je vais m’entraîner au park  si possible park pokemon  peut être  nichan attrapée un second pokemon pour son équipe amis pokemon_

_ran : alors demain  on ira  au park après le marché j'ai des course à faire  conan un tu devrais inviter tes amis lui présenter  ton frère_

_conan : euh ra neechan je préféré leur faire la surprise_

_akiya: invite les dimanche  pour un goûter  'ai envie de connaitre ton club_

_conan : bon d'accord dimanche je les inviterais pour un goûter  si tu veut nicha  si ran neechan est d'accord_

_akiya : ran neechan peut ton inviter le club de neechan à un goûter déguisé dimanche_

_ran : c'est une bonne idée   inviter aussi vos cousin  pour le goûter  conan ku tu les préviendra dimanche ils sont inviter au goûter_

_akiya :déguisé  on s"amusera plus_

_conan : et si il on pas déguisement  nichan_

_akiya euh   eh ben  il vienne quand même  si il on pas déguisement  c'est pas grave on s'amusera ensemble_

_ran : akiya kun tu aime déguisé_

_akiya : hai ran neechan  j'adore me déguiser   c'est amusant   dans une fête c'est encore plus amusant_

_ran : si tu veut organise  une fête déguisé ça me dérange pas   tu me préviens d'abord  pour  organiser une fête_ _peut être je peu meme t'aider organiser  ta fêtes déguisé akiya kun_

_akiya:  d'accord ran neechan aligata ran neechan_


	3. Chapter 3

**_chapitre 2_ **

_Lendemain de l'arrivé des jumeaux akiya qui va habiter avec conan fais semble de venir de l'étranger   conan sorti d'un  voyage   de classe de la ville de Hokkaido sur les montagne au ski en ce mois  de mars  sur les vacance de 2 semaines  surpris  d'avoir un frère jumeaux pour couverture intégré par ces parents son père lui dire vite fais c'est son cousin de cote de son père  ran veut  conan présente son frère pseudo jumeau   akiya à son club et ces cousin  de Tokyo   ran  veut même organiser un goûter pour  occasion conan se doute il sera questionné dans les  jour à venir par les enfants quand il va   rencontre  sur akiya le problème  il connais  rien sur lui mais  il c'est rendu comptes il est passionné   de  déguisement   de  pokemon   trés energie bagarreur_

_8 h 15 petit déjeuné_

_conan manger ces   céréale  chocolat: ne ran neechan  tu sais aura quand la rentré    des classe à lieu_

_ran qui manger uen tartine de confiture : la rentré pour toi commence mardi prochain enfin je veut dire pour vous  deux_

_akiya manger céréale: pour nous  est ce que ça veut dire pour moi aussi   ran  neechan mais je ne suis pas_ _inscrit_

_ran: votre mère ma appelle  elle ma dit   elle va envoyer  ton dossier scolaire   pour elle prof   pour  tu soit inscrit  avec ton frère à la meme école_

_conan : nichan  tu va aussi  avec moi à teitan c'est_ _génial_

_ran : gomen conan  kun votre mère veut  vous inscrire à une autre  école    pour la rentré  elle dit  vous serez bien  mà cette école_

_conan surpris  : hein mais  j'aime mon école j’ai mes amis il peut pas faire ça_

_akiya: ran neechan  si c'est pas teitan ou allons  nous aller  à l'école_

_ran :je ne sais pas votre mère ma dit  elle vous expliquera elle même  pourquoi elle vous inscrit pas à teitan tout  ce  que  je sais  elle ma dit   comme je vais  pour l’université    elle ne veut pas   voir ses jumeau  e danger permanence    avec otossa   elle veut vous   choisissez une nouvelle maison pour vous habiter_

_conan : mais ran neechan ça veut dire on va plus habiter avec toi_

_ran : bien sur conan kun votre maman à dit  la maison sera sur votre  nom edogawa pendant ton  son absence  elle veut  je veille sur vous   elle à confiance en moi_

_akiya:  est ce  que c'est à cause  de moi on doit déménager  ran neechan_

_ran : non je comptais prendre mon chez moi aussi  avec conan kun  j'attendais   ton retour  conan kun on aille visiter des maison cette semaines ma mère est d'accord  je crois  j'ai dit à yukiko san  hier je veut  envisager  déménager   tossa   commence à me taper les nerf  c'est même okassa qui ma dit   si otossa  fias honte quand je reçois mes mais ou invité  il ne sais pas se tenir correct alors il sera préférable pour  mon bien   et  pour   conan kun  de pas  vivre avec lui  il à une mauvaise influence sur conan kun_

_conan : hein comment ça  ton père est mauvaise influence pour moi ran neechan_

_ran :  il  fume et boit non stop   son oublier son langage devant toi   ça  et le fait tu as été kidnappé  trop  à cause  de ces ennemie  maman dit  ça va poser problème un juge viens apprendre   que les ennemie de papa te cible pour l'atteindre il  pourrais venir  t'emmener loin parce que vous etes pas  en sécurité avec es ennemie    je crois ta maman est colère contre papa  fait ces ennemie te kidnapper c'est pour cela elle veut vous faire déménager     dans une nouvelle maison  sur Tokyo  elle  à dit  soit Tokyo soit  elle vous fais rentré en Amérique mais  elle sait vous aimer pas l’Amérique  alors elle à choisit d'acheter une maison à Tokyo pour vous habiter vous irez à l'école  ensemble   conan kun tu va bien tu as pas l'air bien_

_conan: direction sale de bain après  déposer sa vaisselle : genki  ran neechan  droit pour eux_

_akiya : nichan ai mi vetements pour toit dans ton panier pour aujourd’hui  u va mettre_

_conan : tu peut demander mon avis  quand meme_

_akiya regard présage rien  de bo   pour conan : non  j'aime pas ton coté ringard  n'oublis jmais  je suis un acteur cool je doit mode  pas démodé tu va  mettre ou je dit okassa quand je  suis  de fessé de bêtise  okassa pas aimer pour nous  savoir  regarder vilaine chose   horrible pour cauchemar nichan payé   ma réputation  de loser par ta faute_

_conan tressaillit au ton  du  kids  lui parler il regarde  ran  qui semble observatrice  : droit  nichan  je fais  pour aujourd’hui demander  mon avis aussi   ou moi  otossa gronder  de  jouer   alors bléssé   jongleur  avec objet  pour blessure_

_akiya : soft rire de ma neechan   co chan  punis_

_conan élargis les yeux   de l’avertissement  :tu ose  pas  nichan  me faire a_

_akiya  à son chocolat : paris   sort de traître  devant   amis   je suis pas rigole_

_conan soupire entre  dans la salle de bain p enfoiré   de magicien  et tour humiliation  il adore faire   : tu me   fais  bip  je jure   shooter   but   de toi à vie  nicha_

_akiya mort  de rire  :  oh nichan  j'adore voir  ça  si tu ose  faire  rire ne ran neechan   tu va bien_

_ran observer les jumeaux amusé et inquiété : genki akiya   kun je me  demandais  qui de vous deux  es  l’aîné  des jumeaux_

_akiya : je suis l’aîné   ran neechan nichan  ma dit u fais du karaté tu es championne  est ce vrai_

_ran :oui  je suis faire karaté j’ai été championne   communal régional   deux ou trois fois_

_akiya : sukke ran neechan je suis  aussi faire art martiaux    je veut   apprendre avec toi  le karaté devenir  champion comme toi ran  neechan si te plait apprend moi  être   fort comme toi  au karaté_

_ran  : bien  sur   je peut t'apprendre   quelle technique mais on fera  uniquement quan tu sera   en pleine santé    je serais ravi de te montrer de technique   akiya kun_

_akiya : yatta  aligata ran neechan tu es super cool  demo est ce que tu as une camera pour me prêter si te plait_

_ran : tout dépend pourquoi akiya kun_

_akiya :un  film  avec mes pokemon je pense apporte déguisement pour mes pokemon et les faire  déguisé  pour  les entrainement à être un acteur pokemon  au park  plus tard demo j’ai oublier ma camera   chez    moi_

_ran  : je vois je peut te prêter ma caméra   est ce que tu va  jouer  aussi dans le film  pokemon akiya  kun_

_akiya :parfois  ran neechan  j’aimerais  bien nichan déguisé  avec moi pour on joue ensemble  pour u film il c'est mignon il serais   cool pour nous   les fille s aime  venir voir mes film_

_ran sourit : kawaii akiya kun  tu sais je suis quasi  ton nichan à une amoureuse dans son club il refuse de me le dire tu pourrais découvrir qui ton jumeau est amoureux me le dire_

_akiya : jamais  je ne suis pas trahir mon nichan  mais si  il à une amoureuse  je ferais tout pour il soit ensemble pour les approcher je ne laisserais personne faire  mal à nichan ni voler l'  amoureuse de nichan ran neechan est ce que nichan  un coffre et un chariot  transport_

_ran : je crois que oui pourquoi faire  akiya kun_

_akiya : pour aller au park  pour entraîner le pokemon je ne peut pas   forcer  porter un sac à dos dans un sac petit     avec un chariot je vais tout dans le coffre  pour aller au park   et déplacer facile pour moi ran neechan_

_ran : d'accord   on prendra le  chariot de ton frère  pour    aller au park_

_akiya : aligata ran neechan_

_plus tard  beika au  park  les jumeau rencontrer les DJ    terrain de jeu_

_ayumi: ai chan   tu sais ou es conan kun il état pas  la   quand nous somme allé ce matin le chercher_

_ai: tu as demander à ran neechan  pour conan kun_

_misturiko :il avais personne à l’agence    ran neechan   ni ojissan  était la_

_chikashi :moi je pense conan kun surement aller avec ran neechan   faire  shopping conan ku dit souvent ran neechan l’emmener  faire shopping avec ses amis_

_genta :ou il est allé chercher uen trésor  pour lui_

_miyana : dire des bêtise  est ta vie    genta kun jamais mon cousin serais égoïste comme toi  en plus   aujourd’hui samedi moi mon okassa va au marché acheté fruit légume poisson  qui sont pas encore poussé dans mon jardin  le samedi peut être que ran neechan  à  été  aussi au marché pour  faire pour ojissan cousin  moi je vais souvent avec okassa   faire shopping ou faire les course_

_ayumi :moi aussi  je vais fais shopping ou course avec  okassa je suis sur océan kun est avec ran neechan    faire achat pour la maison_

_chikashi : ne genta kun  tu va pas  faire achat avec ton okassa_

_genta : okassa acheté  pour moi  et otossa  va  la pèche quand il à pas de travail moi j'aime pas faire ça_

_ai : genta kun ça arrive de pense  que tu as  pas choix d’obéir à tes parents de faire ce qui demande  ou mieux penser conan kun  et tes amis  fais ce que ton okassa  va faire pour te nourrir  aider les adultes  est aussi obligatoire pour les faire  heureux d'etre bon gars ou de bonne fille_

_genta : pourquoi je  ferais ça  okassa dit je suis un enfants pas être  dans al cuisine  elle me gronder  c'est trop ennuyeux_

_misturiko : tu as tord  moi quand je vais aider okassa  elle me  félicite d'etre bon garçon  ensuite elle va faire   si je suis sage me donner un peu argent de poche  ou  préparer quelque chose  je suis aime  manger ou  voir papa me récompenser d'un cadeau   mais  otossa  dit  moi être vilain gars je  serais sanctionné sans pré avis    privé  de  télé  de jeux vidéo  d'argent de poche  fessé selon mes bêtise  parfois maman  ma demande r  ranger ma chambre je ne fais  pas tossa  voit  j'ai pas être bon je suis puni deux semaines de  télé_

_miyana: papa  dit  il à pas trois avertissement  tu es pas sage égale  punition selon l'age   va prendre fessé  à 1  ou 2 mois   privé  d'argent de poche pour mes aîné  ou privé de  sortit  okassa dit  les enfant s  droit pas rester à l’intérieur c'est mauvais pour  la santé   alors otossa me puni  de jeux vidéo   et télé  parfois il a me   fessé  puis  va me   punir à recopier sur de sage   duré   de mon age  mais  otossa   n'aime aps on le prend pour un idiot    si on fais uen bêtise on veut faire malin    comme un nichan il fais  une bêtise   papa appris nichan est coupable il c'est pas dénoncé tossa la donné une fessé  prive  de tas de truc pour deux mois entier    d'argent de poche moi je prefere être    récompensé que  papa  me puni   okassa  dit je suis gentille  papa va me  félicité d'etre  sage    récompensé_

_peu plus tard conan était  allé   au toilette il revenu  genta son colocataire   les DJ avec son colocataire si ça tenais qu' à lui jamais  il  ne serais pas   se montrer mais  l'ambiance il sembler à la bagarre   ran  rejoint  avec le goûter_

_akiya  déguisé   en   personnage arriver   la ou il laisser ces affaire dans le coffre qui avais disparu   après recherche  il à trouver genta  qui  essayer   ouvrir  le coffre   et son chariot avec les main  sale et les DJ  : hé vous la   bande voleur rendez  moi mon chariot_

_ayumi  :on à pas voler on  est  pas voleur_

_misturiko : on veut juste vérifier il  appartient à  quelqu’un  ce coffre_

_genta  menti : c'était tout seul on la trouvé  c'est à nous  qui dit c'est à toi_

_akiya  debout sur son coffre  colère  : menteur   j'ai  placé mon chariot   la bas  pour préparer mon  truc  pour mes amis   quand  je suis venu il à disparu  en plus tu sais pas lire c'est écrit    initiale     sur tout le coffre   il initiale   C. E   et  A.E  c. A .J    les trace de mes   affaire ma conduit ici  vous  l'avez déplacé pour me vole mais je ne suis pas ma laisser faire qui de vous   voler  mes affaire_

_les_ _DJ se  regard  incompréhension_

_ai :  reconnu le   plâtre   violet   à travers le déguisement: akiya  kun nous  somme  droit_

_akiya  regarde r la fille  : parler tu me connais  moi non tu es qui  girl_

_ai : ai haibara  je suis venu hier avec le prof chez  ran neechan  raccompagné conan kun  mon meilleur ami_

_ayumi miyana :tu connais  le gars  ai chan_

_akiya  vu son paquet de biscuits chocolat préféré  de  la poche genta le  chocolat le fluo  qui prouver   genta kun est voleur   : sale voleur  c'est pas ton goûter c'est celui de mes amis   comment ose tu voler mes  affaire  et mon goûter_

_genta  tenu akiya   avec ces mains  sale  fais tomber du coffre: voleur toi meme  rend moi mon goûter j'ai acheté avec mon argent  au combini_

_akiya qui est tombé  s'appretais à riposter par un coup   sur l'enfants conan intervenu :crétin osé  voler  mentir  maintenant  tu as osé faire ça   tu va payer_

_conan    lui était caché derrière un arbre surveillais le groupe  des  dj et  son colocataire p ohé ohé   je dois  empêcher   les feux   à venir bagarre : ohé les amis    cousine_

_ayumi misturiko  chikachi : conan kun_

_conan rejoint   : nichan je te cherchait_

_akiya :ces  voleur on voler   notre  chariot pendant je préparais  ce  brute en s coupable_

_conan surpris  : what genta kun tu as fais  quoi   c'est uen blague_

_genta   tenu conan  : fais quoi tu va croire crétin  on est amis  conan kun_

_akiya vu rouge  fais une technique  de karaté    pour obliger genta lâcher conan : pas touche à conan  sale brute  nichan prend le chariot   loin de voleur avant je lui botte q   comment ose toi voler goûter pour mes  amis  il va me le payer cher   il ma fais  me  faire mal  en plus ça va pas passer comme ca nichan ikkou_

_conan surpris   de l'action de akiya  pris le chariot  le rattrapé akira  qui est sur nerf  : matte nichan  soit pas  colère il ne la pas fais exprès ce n'est qu'enfant_

_akiya tenu conan par la main  avec ces griffe  sur le poignée à enfoncé :répété ça   tu ose défendre  cet brute  contre moi  je jure  si je ne suis plus faire  quoi que soit à cause de cet brute   tu va  être puni  de la pire punition à pas  connu  dans vie_

_conan goutter nerveusement  sentir le griffe de akiya entre en son poignée avec un regard un ton présage rien de bon pour lui: euh non je disais juste que_

_akira : n'oublis   jamais contre moi nichan ou tu sera puni rappel toi je ne veut pas de traître  je  ne serais gentille  maintenant allons gare à toi si tu me trahis_

_conan: du calme nicha  jl faut  tu pas tu t’énerve  je vis veiller sur tes affaire  pour toi   ran neechan serais   inquiéte si elle vois tout à l'heure   à son arrivé tu si  nerf tu voudrais  pas elle s'inquiète pour rien  pour toi  nichan_

_akira : droite nichan je  serais cool si tu es droite   toujours avec moi_

_conan : je suis droit promis nichan_

_ayumi   et les dj  regarde   les jumeaux s'éloigner   incompréhension  : qui est l'ami de conan kun ai chan_

_ai : la famille de conan kun il est arrivé hier pour jours de temps_

_miyana  :matte  genta kun tu as dit il abandonner un coffre au trésor  et l'ami de cousin  dit tu as pris pendant   il était à placer_

_genta : je ne suis pas  voleur  j’ai bien trouver_

_miyana : allons voir cousin pour la vérité  j'aimerais bien savoir qui   est avec cousin_

_les DJ :ok miyana chan_

_à l'emplacement de pique nique ou les jumeaux sont installé_

_conan : aki  pourquoi tu es si nerf pour un coffre  il  rien important_

_akira  nettoyer le coffre   salis  de gras  : baka il  tout mes affaire il à aussi pour   tout les amis  que j'ai   besoin pour  entraîner  et faire mon film j'ai vu  ces  gamin essayé d'ouvrir   le coffre   si il abyme ou  casse mess affaire  je na pardonne pas on  casse mes affaires  j’ai besoin   regarde comment il à  mis   le coffre  imagine mes affaire   de cet état  je jure je boxe  tout ceux qui toucher  abîmer  ou  détruit mes affaire_

_conan ::laisse je vais le nettoyer  si tu  allais entrainer tes pokemon en attendant ran neechan    arriver avec la camera_

_ayumi  et les autres  arriver  : conan kun_

_akiya  : dégager de la on était avant vous   il pas de place pour les voleur super brutali super flamo super mimi   super loukichi   protégeons conan nichan_

_ayumi : conan  kun on veut  s'excuser   on est pas voleur_

_akiya : à d'autre   vous etes de voleur vous osée mentir_

_miyana : tu as pas de preuve pour nous accuser  de voleur   cousin  écoute on  est venu s'excuser on en savais pas c'était à vous_

_chikashi :c'est  pendant une partit de cache  cache genta kun dit   il  rtouvé  un vieux coffre  abandonné_

_akiya : aller  vous en loin  de mes affaire  voleur  c'est pas pour vous  matte  cousin conan on  es cousin de voleur_

_conan nerveux : euh  c'est pas ce que tu crois_

_akiya : conan la vérité  tu connais ces voleur_

_conan: euh ya   d'accord j’avoue  je les connais_ _en fait c'est pas des  voleur  c'est juste mon club les détectives junior curieux trop  et notre cousine  de coté maman  son papa  est frère  de  cousine de okassa  il est un policier droit  qui punis  le méchant loyale_

_ayumi :moi c'est ayumi yoshida la meilleure amie de conan kun_

_misturiko : moi c'est misturiko tsubaraya je suis meilleur  ami de conan kun_

_chikachi : ohayo moi je suis chikachi  Iwasawa je suis ami avec Conan ku_

_genta :moi c'est genta   kojima chef  des  dj  meilleur ami de conan kun_

_miyana se présente en dernier : ohayo moi c'est  miyana fujimine je suis la cousine de conan et aussi dans le club des DJ  tu es  qui  le super héros  que cousin  amis_

_akiya bras croisé tenant son bras  douloureux regard méchant  vers  genta: moi c'est akiya edogawa  le  grand frère de conan les  bon  amis de mon frère son mes amis sauf toi  tu reste voleur  on sera pas amis   jamais tu es autorisé appeler  par mon  prénom  jamais   tu approche nichan_

_conan :  pas  moi  nichan tu es_

_akiya  :quoi   je suis plus grand que toi  tu me fera pas être n°2 sauf ci tu tiens à  voir   qui  est_

_conan  vu ran  en approche  : ah  je  me rend    nichan sois calmer   ran neechan arrive   sois cool avec mon club  si te plait  calme toi  nichan il sont confiance_

_akiya  regarder    autours  vu ran :  je suis droit  si vous toucher pas au coffre   il à mes affaire   si voulez être ami avec nichan  et moi   sachez  il ne faut jamais toucher casser abîmer salir  mes affaire    casser rembourser je n'aime pas les traître  nichan  seul le coffre  brutali  mimi  flamo  loukichi  venez   avec moi c'est l'heure  de   entrainement  chuna chan  va   avec nichan   regarde   nous entraîner_

_pichu monter sur conan  pour son faire caresser :pichu_

_conan  tenu son pichu :  ne t’inquiète  pas ichina chan toi  aussi  tu as_ _entrainement_

_miyana  : kawaii cousin ces quoi  cet animal  je peut la caresser_

_conan  : oui   tu peut la caresse  pas les joue  pichu  peut vous électrocuter quand on touche ces joue  les amis    cousine voici icina mon pokemon   un cadeau de okassa   la bas avec nichan  c'est brutali son pokemon brutalibré vol et  combat   flamo  son  flamajou son   pokemon feu   mimi  un pokemon psy et fée loukichi son pokemon combat  riolu_

_misturiko :akiya  kun  il  à 4 pokemon  et toi tu as un seul conan kun  pourquoi ça_

_ayumi :c'est vrai pourquoi il à plu de kawaii pokemon que toi_

_conan : nichan attrapé ces amis pokemon pour faire  film pokemon avec ces amis il à ces pokemon avant moi mais moi je vais  avoir d'autre pokemon  un peu plus tard  demo  ne toucher pas  ce qui est dans le coffre c'est ce qui veut utiliser   nichan pour devenir  acteur pokemon avec ces pokemon  il apprécie pas  on touche on casse  on salit n abyme ces affaire  genta kun  j’ai pas voulu  dire devant  nichan  certain truc   sur  toi  mais crois moi   refais   ce que tu as fais tout à l'heure à mon frère je te garanti   tu bouscule encore  mon nichan  je ne ferais pas de  cadeau nichan viens être blessé  je ne serais  pas  accord avec toi  ran neechan    mes amis son ici_

_ran   arrivé  à la table  avec un  panier  :  j'ai  vu conan kun konichiwa  les détective junior_

_les DJ : konichiwa  ran neechan_

_ran : les DJ vous prendre goûter avec les jumeau_

_les DJ  : oui  ran  neechan_

_conan  : ran neechan  tu as  fait une tarte  pomme pour goûter_

_ran   :    oui j'ai fais uen tarte  pomme conan kun  tu as du flair_

_conan : hein demo je croyais  un  est allé  chercher  ta caméra   tu as mis charger_

_ran :  je suis arriver ppa était  la il ma  demander de faire un croûté pour lui  j'ai profiter de faire un goûter pour vous   je sais  tu aime lestart ton frre dit il adore tarte   alors j'ai penser  uen tarte au pomme vous ferais plaisir   que dire vous de goûter   ensemble   avec ton club  j'a fais pour les pokemon uen recette   ton frère ma donner_

_conan : hai ran neechan nichan ran neechan apporte un goûter on va goûter avec le club_

_akiya  : ran neechan je peut faire partage du goûter si te plait_

_ran  :  tu es sur akiya kun  tu es deja blesser_

_akiya: ne t’inquiète pas ran  neechan  okassa ma appris à faire  égalité je suis faire  part égale pour tout le monde  même pour mes pokemon   je suis droitier_

_conan : ran neechan  on peut  essayer si il   arrive pas je ferais_

_ran  :d'accord   on va faire  comme ça_

_peu après  partage de goûter tout les pokemon  et  les enfants ran  sauf genta   on eu  un  leur part de goûter_

_akiya   voila   c'est finis   on peut manger notre goûter_

_genta :assit à l'opposé  :  akiya kun  tu ma oublier  j'ai pas_

_akiya :  non pas du tout  tout le monde  est servit j’ai oublier  personne  on  eu   leur goûter mes amis pokemon  mimi brutali  flamo  loukichi  le pokemon de nichan ichi_ _na ran neechan  nichan  le club   de nichan cousine et  moi_

_ayumi:  demo pourquoi genta kun  est pas servi  akiya kun_

_misturiko : tu la oublier   akiya kun_

_akiya: j'ai oublier personne   manger  ou   aller loin   si ça vous plait pas   seul mes   amis  les  bon amis  de nichan    peut rester goûter avec nous les autres   je vous retiens pas  si vous etes pas content de partager notre goûter vous pouvez partir_

_genta  :akiya kun   est pas égale tut le monde eu sauf moi_

_akiya : ho kojima kun souviens toi  je suis pas ton ami  tu m'appeler jamais par prénom  tu parle  à moi tu m’appeler par mon   nom  edogawa   pour toi     tu peu  aller  allons de nous_

_conan : nichan stop  arrête_

_ran :  akiya kun conan kun   il à un problème avec genta kun dite moi la vérité_

_conan : genki  ran neechan_

_akiya : genki  ran neechan  nichan tu veut  faire  un rôle pour mon film  pokemon_

_conan : euh non je prefere regarder nichan_

_ran: tu  veut faire quoi comme film pokemon akiya  kun_

_akiya: ben je voulais faire un petit film de  pokemon déguisé qui vie une aventure  je serais un héros_

_miyana :  ne  akiya kun je peut  faire un rôle  avec oi  dans ton film  pokemon_

_akiya : cousine  toi   et_

_conan : nichan miya veut devenir  enfant  actrice comme yukiko oneesan   elle veut être actrice  de cinéma_

_ayumi  : moi aussi je  veut  faire actrice   conan kun  comme yukiko oneesan   en plus elle ma dit doué    j'ai des chance devenir une jolie actrice tu trouve comment quand je fais du theatre  avec yukiko sensei_

_conan  goûter nerveusement  rougi  :eh ben   tu es   aussi  doué   et trés jolie  enfant  actrice  comme yoko onneesan  tu aurais du succés quand tu deviens actrices   dans le futur je suis sur  avec les cour de yukiko oneesan tu sera  aussi doué que yukiko oneesan quand on sera grand_

_ayumi embrasser la joue   de conan  avec sourire : aligata conan kun  tu es gentille comme meilleur ami tu veut faire avec moi un rôle  pour le spectacle  de yukiko sensei  un jour_

_genta  : ayumi chan je vais jouer un rôle avec toi_

_ayumi : j'ai demander à conan kun pas toi malpoli  de genta kun conan kun  tu veut  un rôle   pour le spectacle avec moi un jour  on sera    grand_

_conan  rougi  plus détourner les yeux  sur autour d'eux   timide  p ayumi chan   dieu seul  sait  un jour je grandi je serais  faire un travail comme a  : euh  je suis_

_akiya : bonne idée   ayumi chan  il faut commencer maintenant    être acteur  nichan   on peut faire un film ensemble avec mes pokemon  on  pourrais montrer  envoyer à okassa de nous deux  si te plait dt oui on va se déguise pour faire uen film pour okassa  pour surprise_

_conan:   euh   ben  d'accord    nichan  on fera un jour_

_akiya : cousine ayumi chan ai  chan  misturiko kun chikashi  kun  vous pourrez venir faire  entrainement d'acteur avec moi    dans mon film pokemon  demo   en  générale j'accepte que les  amis  qui on un pokemon  pour mes film mais si  un jour on  fera ensemble un film  je veut  vous respecter votre rôles  n'oublier pas  vos déguisement la règle es c'est  pas déguisement pas  de  rôle dans  mon film  demo  on va faire un film  aventure pour  nous amuser ran neechan tu pourras nous filmer_

_ran : bien sur   akiya kun_

_ayumi  : conan kun pourquoi tu as jamais dit tu as un frère_

_akiya : c'est un secret pour faire la surprise  pour voir votre tete pas vrai nichan*_

_conan : oui    nichan tu as raison_

_chikashi : tu était ou avant   akiya kun_

_akiya  : secret    j'ai pas droit de le dire_

_misturiko : comment tu  as eu tes pokemon akiya kun_

_akiya: flamo  est un cadeau   de mon meilleur ami pour noël brutali   on adore   jouer super  héros   alors on est devenu amis mimi était avec ses amis sur rune promenade    je les surpris à m'imiter  me s fais et geste on devenu amis  loukichi   lui   mon tout dernier pokemon on c'est rencontrer   au hasard  on tout de suite devenu amis_

_miyana:: war   en fait  cousin tu  as des  amis pokemon qui on les passion  que tu aime  faire   avec  eux   tu es devenu leur   amis et eux  sont  devenu tes amis_

_ayumi : c'est mignon    votre amitié   est amitié   avec  plein de point commun avec toi_

_akiya :  aligata   cousine ayumi chan_

_chikashi : akiya kun ou tu trouver tes pokemon_

_akiya : partout   les pokemon vit autour de nous beaucoup va la ou les humain  ne peut pas venir  peut les trouver dans la foret  dans la mer  sans   montage à la campagne  certain  vivre en ville d'autre son né  dans une ferme pokemon  niichan    dans les resserve ou park nichan   tu sais si tu veut  attraper un pokemon on pourrais aller dans la foret ou un endroit comme  cela il à plein de pokemon plus que Pokemon né en ville_

_conan : peut être nichan_

_ran  : akiya kun combien   de pokemon il  à d’espèce_

_akiya  : eto si je me souviens sur mon magasine pokemon  à dit   selon les scientifique pokemon il actuellement  il à  + de 700  espèce de pokemon découvert_ _par les  scientifique pokemon_

_conan: nichan  il à combien  de catégorie de type  pokemon hier tu as dit il plein de catégorie pokemon_

_akiya  :  alors catégorie pokemon  générale  de type pokemon  tu va trouver pokemon de type  feu  comme flamo  vol  comme brutali  combat  comme loukichi électrique comme chuna   de type psy   ou fée  comme mimi il à aussi  de type normal sol  roche   acier    spectre tenebre eau plante insecte_

_ai  : en gros comme les   animaux    classer par type_

_akiya :  certes ceux j’ai citer sont les  principaux type catégorie pokemon on va trouver   tu va trouver sont ceux la mais il à de pokemon comme mon  brutali et ma mimi il on deux type    brutali est un pokemon  vol et combat   mimi est un pokemon fée et psy  mais  il à de pokemon immense d'autre petit  d'autre   qui on dit sera  de la préhistoire   en voit disparition d’autre légendaire d'autre trés rare du'autre qui viens de l'espace  et d'autre on  un travail il sont trés utile_

_miyana : comme quoi travail pokemon_

_akiya : j'ai un ami   il à  son papa est pompier il à des pokemon eau  qui travaille avec les pompier  comme il habite dans un village il es pas trés grand   il  autour de la foret   si il à un incendie  les pompier  et les pokemon eau travaille ensemble pour éteindre  les incendie   je connais une  obassa elle  à  un restaurant   j'ai manger la bas  un jour  elle fait les ramen   son pokemon    miaous avec ses griffe il fait les aptes de ramen   c'est super bon ou meme un jour un ami et moi on fessait un combat pokemon une oneessan qui est styliste pokemon venu nous voir   elle à dit mes pokemon son beau  ensuite e suis allé voir son travail elle avais un pokemon insecte  qui découpas  des truc  elle fait    des costume  pour  les pokemon avec sa dresse  c'est elle qui à fait  les cape de brutali  et flamo on sur eux  il aussi plein de métier les dresseur  de pokemon on un ou plusieurs pokemon depuis  leur enfance sont partenaire  et les meilleur amis de leur travail ensemble moi c'est comme ça je veut faire acteur pokemon pour la vie on travaille et on sera amis on voyagera ensemble on fera des film pokemon on visitera plein de ville  on sera faire plein d'amis on sera  célèbres comme shinichi nichan yukiko onnesan on deviendra les grand acteur pokemon connu dans le monde entier  on sera amis pour  la vie  mes amis pokemon et moi pas vrai les amis  il pris une pose    héroïque_

_flamajou  pris sa pose : flamajou ajou_

_brutalibré : brutalibri_

_mime junior imite  son dresseur de même geste  :mime mime_

_riolu: riolu_

_ran et es filles : kawaii akiya kun_

_conan p akiya  est  un  fan de pokemon ambitieux   bagarreur  magicien  energie  trop  je demande quelle autre  caratére il à   dans ces poches_


	4. akiya rencontre famille

_**Chapitre 3 partie 1**_

_****_

_Une petite fête est organisée pour les jumeaux pour le goûter amicale des jumeaux organisée pour accueillir akiya le jumeau de conan ou elle invités les cousins et amis de conan akiya rencontre la fratrie de con et  les cousins(e)s de shinichi_

_dans la chambre de  conan_

_conan: aki tu fait quoi sur l'ordi_

_akiya:  je  fais surprise pour ce après midi nichan tua s des marionnettes  des truc pour amuser  faire_ _spectacle_

_conan: non j'ai seulement fait à l'école des  spectacle de marionnettes mais c'est à l'école on est chez kogoro ojissan on peut avoir tout  ces truc qui pourrais faire prendre trop place_

_akiya: mouais je sais  coco tu as bien droit avoir des jouer  et des jeux pour ta chambre   dans coffre  à jouer_

_conan : euh  ben j'ai quelque jouets  je suis plus souvent  à l’extérieur pour jouer au foot  j'ai les jeux vidéo mon sket  du prof  ma offert ce qui il y a dans la chambre_

_akiya regarde autour : je vois dans ce cas je vais faire un spectacle_

_conan  : hein tu es sérieux mais il y pas de place pour faire un_ _spectacle aki_

_akiya: t’inquiète pas coco je peut faire un spectacle   avec pas beaucoup de place  l'essentiel  c'est de faire un spectacle pour amuser les autre_

_ran  qui apporter des vetement repasser de conan : akiya kun  tu veut faire un spectacle_

_akiya: ah ran neechan oui j'aimerais faire un spectacle pour la fête  nichan à dit il pas de marionnette  demo j'aimerais faire un spectacle avec mes pokemon  est ce que tu es d'accord_

_ran : bien sur je suis d'accord akiya kun mais dit moi quel genre de spectacle tu va présenter akiya kun_

_akiya réfléchis : alors aujourd’hui je vais faire  quoi comme spectacle je sais  je vais  faire un spectacle de danse   pokemon  je les appris quelque danse en plus  d'autre truc qui me serais utile pour faire acteur pokemon  ran neechan  tu quoi je peut avoir un petit espace pour faire une scène pour faire le spectacle_

_ran : bien sur je vais te trouver akiya kun ça  le prof va emmener des chaise  supplémentaire  pour accueillir vos invité s conan kun avec akiya kun tu pourrais décorer le salon pendant je vais faire  des courses pour les recette il me manque  des ingrédient_

_conan: d'accord ran neechan mais avec quoi comme décoration je décore le salon_

_ran : j'ai mis une boite dans les salon avec quelque ballon et quelque décoration  voyez si ça vous plait si non vous pouvez en faire avec origami ou vos propre  décoration_

_conan: mais  je_

_akiya : trouve ran neechan à une bonne idée nichan  on va faire en plus des décoration pokemon nous meme  pour décorer la fete_

_conan : je sais pas faire ça moi nichan_

_akiya :moi ci  je sais en faire je peut remonrer comment faire  nichan_

_conan hésité :si tu veut nichan je suis pas douer dans ce genre de chose  je suis nul_

_akiya : ah non commence pas  avec ton truc je  suis nul  tu es mon nichan tu es tout sauf nul arrête de penser de toi négatif sois positif et  puis  avec les pokemon on va t'aider n'oublis jamais je laisserais tomber mon nichan  meme blesser tu peut compter sur moi_

_ran:  conan kun il à raison  tu dois pas te sous estimer moi je sais tu es  un garçon  malin  intelligent doué avec plein de talent que tu arrive faire des trucs en art incroyable pour faire en démonstration sur les enquete de papa  je trouve tu sais faire bien plus que moi quand j’avais ton age je suis tu peut arriver à le faire j'ai confiance  je crois en ton talent_

_akiya: nichan pourquoi pas essayer  de faire de ton mieux après  tu pourra juger_

_conan: d'accord nichan je vais essayer_

_plus tard les jumeaux on commencé décorer le salon ran sorti faire des course pour des chose qui manque la vrai fratrie de conan les dj et les cousin(e)  de l'age des enfant  environ  venu  avec le prof_

_akiya : c’est moi ou le salon à changer conan_

_Conan : non  je crois ran aménager un peu le salon pour la fête hier soir avec ces amis_

_akiya : ran neechan est assez cool j'ai 'impression elle sais organisé des fête  je me trope_

_conan : ben vu elle à souvent organisé des fête de noël et anniversaire je crois tu as raison elle doit sy connaitre pour organisé une fête demo par quoi on commence aki_

_akiya les ballon on va les gonfler et les attacher avec ces guirlande en suite en fera des  guirlande personnaliser pour finir la décoration si on à temps   on va apprendre à chuna chan et  lourio à danser  pour faire notre spectacle de dans pokemon_

_conan: euh  nous tu veut dire on va aussi danser_

_akiya : bien sur  ta maman à dit tu sais  danser tu es bon danseur_

_Conan :ne dit tu voulais faire quoi en vrai à part danser_

_akiya  !qui dit_

_Conan : ça va  je suis pas idiot  tu es fan de  spectacle  tu aurais forcement envie de faire un spectacle  hors marionnette et danse surement de ce que tu sais faire vu c'est ton idée de faire une fête_

_akiya :  bon d'accord je voulais faire un spectacle de magie mais  j'ai besoin de mes deux bras pour faire ça mais alors  je pensais présenter un spectacle de marionnette serais bien  mais tu en as pas et moi non plus alors ta maman à dit tu es  bon danseur et moi je me débrouille  j'ai appris à mes pokemon une ou deux danse on peut faire pour  spectacle  allez quoi à moins tu as une idée  pour un spectacle à présente je voudrais on puisse  faire   ensemble une activité pour notre fête je veut faire ce que tu veut du moment on fait ensemble au moins pour notre vie commune_

_conan: p fan de spectacle  mon cousin est passion bon sang  quelle mission veiller sur lui: d'accord  c'est parce que j'ai pas d'idée pour faire autre chose la prochaine fois dit le moi avant  pour on soit temps de préparer pas  à l'improvise ne te plaint pas parce que on soit pas cordonné pour ce genre de chose_

_akiya:  d'accord aligata coco  si on sy mat maintenant on aura temps de nous entraîner Conan : mouais  on à pas choix non plus ran neechan va revenir elle nous à demander de décore le salon pour la fete_

_15 min plus tard on sonne_

_akiya  : super Bruno  tu va colle ça en haut la bas_

_conan gonfler des ballon : dit tu as deja organisé des fête aider par tes pokemon aki_

_akiya :oui  c'est une  des premier truc j'ai former mes pokemon c'est comment organiser des fête qui participe et m'aide faire beau et reussir une fête_

_sonnerie d'entrer appartement  moury_ _: ding dong_

_conan c'est surement le rpof ran  neechan à dit il doit passer  je vais ouvrir j'arriveohayo prof ah c'est vous_

_akiko enlacer son frère: ohayo nichan_

_sayuki:enlacer son frère : kawaii nichan  ohayo_

_yuchi yusao taper les main de leur frère ohayo nichan_

_conan :ohyo les  neechan nichan quest que vous fate la  les parents sont pas la_

_sayuki:on venutout seul_

_akiko otossa nous à dposer il à été sur enquete  okassa travaillle_

_yuchi : c'est vrai tu fais ne fete nichan_

_conan  ::oui cen quelque sorte_

_akiya: dite les amis de conan vous etes venu trop tot pour la fet_

_yusao devant akiya : tu es qui toi tu viens pas embêter mon nichan_

_conan c'est mis entre les deux :akiya  yusao  dite je sais vous aimer vous battre mais laisser moi vous présenter avant  akiya  : voici  ma fratrie  réel  lui yusao  et sa jumelle sayuki l'autre neechan akiko et  yuchi techniquement plus grand que conan mais les neechan  et les nichan voici akiya  edogawa maman et papa nous à demander de faire jumeau  c'est notre  cousin_

_yuchi: akiya  oh papa à dit on à un cousin qui habite avec conan on doit etre gentille avec lui_

_akiko : kawaii akiya okaerie_

_sayuki: okaerie kawaii akiya  excuse nichan il est toujours protecteur avec tout lemonde meme avec moi hein yu_

_yusao : ben quoi j’ai droit de proteger  nichan_

_conan  :sans exagérer non plus yu rappelle toi tu dois pas faire art martiaux pour attaquer mais pour defense_

_yusao: hai nichan   gomen akiya  tu interet veiller sur nichan soit bien_

_akya : non probléme  entrefamille on se doit toujours veiller sur l'autre dite vous avez quel age_

_sayuki: yu nichan et moi on 13 ans_

_yuchi moi 10 ans_

_akiko :moi j'ai  9 ans_

_conan : akiko_

_akiko : d'accord j'ai 8 ans tu es pas drôle nichan on dirais otossa_

_conan :akiko neechan tu sais parfaitement papa ne te fera jamais sauter de_ _classent_

_akiko :je sais nichan_

_akiya: en gros  conan  tu es le dernier de la famille_

_conan mouais techniquement parce que je suis coincé on peut dire ça c'est moi l’aîné  en vrai_

_sayuki : c'est pas vrai maman à dit c'est kenichi l’aîné  de toute la fratrie_

_akiya : kenichi c'est qui_

_conan ennuyé  :mon grand  frère jumeau  ça c'est autre chose_

_akiya : il est ou Conan_

_conan : je ne sais pas   je te expliquerais plus tard pour kenichi et moi   si on finissait plus notre mission avant ran reviens_

_akiya : euh OK coco_

_akiko :nichan on peut vous aider_

_conan  : qu'est que tue n pense aki nichan_

_akiya : que tout aide sera bienvenue mais  faut garder secret  le programme ne dire à personne le programme pour faire une surprise aux  invité_

_la fratrie de Conan d'accord  akiya nichan_

_conan: en faite il y à quoi dans paquet_

_sayuki: ah c 'est okassa qui nous à dit de vous les donner c'est pour faire votre fête_

_yuchi okassa à dit vous avez demander prendre pour elle_

_conan regarde dans un paquet sorti divers objet : des ballon pokemon des assiette plastique pokemon des timbales plastique décorer  pokemon : c'est pas moi qui à demander ça  à okassa mais aki_

_akiya sourit  : gomen coco j’aunais du te prévenir  j'ai demander yukiko sensei par mail  dé que ran neechan dit oui pour organisé une fête de m'aider à trouver deux ou trois chose  décoration pokemon  pour la fête sois jolie  je voulais faire cool la fête_

_conan  : bon sang  je sent  venir  problème  de  maux de tete et toi tes improvisation qu'est qu'on fait  de ce que on fait_

_akiya : ben on  peut rajouter ceux de ran nous à prêter  avec ceux de la décoration pokemon,_

_conan :mouais comme tu veut les neechan et nichan décorons ensemble le salon ran neechan  à dit de décorer le salon essayons de finir avant ran  neechan soit de retour_

_la fratrie de conan:: d'accord nichan_

_38 min plus tard_ _ran est revenu  avec des achat et  quelle  que cousin de shinichi qui la croiser_

_ran  : tadaima_

_tout les enfants : okaerie ran neechan_

_ran  venu voir le salon :avec les autres : oh kawaii  votre décoration les jumeaux konichiwa  akiko chan  sayuki chan  yuchi kun et yusao kun_

_fratrie de conan : konichiwa ran neechan konichiwa les cousins_

_akiya  chuchoter conan : dit c'est qui ceux la_

_conan: chuchoter une parti des cousins  qui sont du clan fujimine  et kudou une partie habite à Osaka  nagano fujiyama okinawa ceux la sont de tokyo_

_yachiko regarde akiya et conan : hé  je vois double conan ou je suis pas rêver_

_conan goutter: yachiko nichan lui c'est akiya mon jumeau il arriver de l'amerique il y à deux jour avec yusako sensei et yukiko sensei  pour me faire surprise_

_yachiko :  oh je vois  enchanté de rencontré ohayo akiya moi c'est yachiko fujimine  je suis meilleur ami et  cousin d e shinichi voici ma fratrie mon cadet hiroaki mes neechan les jumelle hanami miyuko et la dernière  elle à ton age  Louna  et des cousins  de shinichi_

_aya: enlacer akiya :okaerie akiya  moi c'est haya  la cousine de shinichi ma soeur à raison tu es aussi kawaii que conan_

_conan:  aya neechan elle ou miya  et es frère_

_aya: elle à dormir chez ayumi chan hier soir demo elle ma dit  elle rencontrer ton jumeau je voulais voir si elle à raison  pour mes nichan  il à keita  Laurent  qui sont  en vacance  dans un camps  de vacance  et  toi conan ran san à dit tu fais une fête aujourd’hui  je suis venu aider  préparer une fête_

_shukichi  : hé cousin tu aurais pu nous dire  tu fais une fête  aujourd’hui_

_conan :  gomen shuukichi nichan  je pensais pas tu es à tokyo  je savais si  vous serez disponible_

_shukichi: pas grave  pour une fois tu fais  une fête  meme ci je serais pas tokyo  je serais venu voir   ça  rien que pour le plaisir de voir toi organiser une fête_

_akiya  moi c'est shukichi  kudou  cousin  de  shinichi okaerie dans la famille  voici mon frère shunizo mon frère hanzo  ma soeur  mariko et  mon autre soeur  yoko_

_akiya p  ben dis donc ça en fais  des cousin dans la famille d'un coup : war sukke  je suis akiya edogawa je suis content de tous vous connaitre les cousin de shinichi je savais on à autant de cousin(e)s  à tokyo_

_conan :  tu sais  nichan shukichi  nichan  et  sa fratrie habite à okinawara_

_kaito :war ça l'air d'etre loin  de tokyo c'est cool  pour  faire la fête ensemble  ran neechan tu as tout trouver_

_ran : oui akiya kun j'ai tout  trouver la je vais faire  quelque pâtisserie  pour votre fête  les,jumeaux vous avez fini décorer le salon_

_akiya : on presque finis ran neechan_

_conan : ran neechan ou va mettre les pâtisserie_

_ran designer deux table pliant on va installer ces table   pour faire un buffet on mettra boisson et_ _pâtisserieavec le reste_

_yachiko  : ran chan laissmoi t'aider installer  les table_

_shukichi  :pour la musique et les jeuxvous avez prevu quoi les jumeau_

_conan : euh_

_akiya : j'ai mon ordinateur il y plein de son dessus  on pourrais l’utiliser pour la musique nichan_

_conan: euh OK nichan  pour les jeux on fais quoi_

_akiya réfléchis  : je sais on pourrais faire  comme les Park d'attraction on fais gagner des cadeau aux participant_

_Conan : mais on à pas de cadeau  à donner_

_akiya : t'inquiète pas je sais  comment  avoir des cadeau  tout ce qui nous faut c'est  sac cadeau et des table pour faire les stand avec des  boite on mettrais les  cadeau pour tout le moment aussi  besoin de toi pour m'aider faire des souvenir pokemon   et une pignata  pokemon_

_conan : euh moi on va demander au cousin de nous aider faire  tout ça je ne suis pas sur  on aura temps de faire ça c'est quoi  pignata pokemon_

_akiya une pignata est un truc  on met des bonbon  et à l'intérieur on dois  essayer  de casser les yeux bander ran  neechan tu sais faire pignata_

_ran : moi non_

_shukichi :moi ci  je sais en faire  demo  cousin  tu as dit pignata pokemon quelle pignata tu veut faire_

_akiya  regarder ces pokemon  et celui de son frère : je vais prendre pignata  de pikachu d’ailleurs les cousin j’ai  oublier de vous présenter mes amis mimi mon mime junior  Bruno mon brutalibre kai mon caninos lourio mon  riolu c'est mon tout dernier pokemon et nichan présente ton pokemon_

_les Pokemon de  akiya se présente brutalibre  caninos  riolu mime mime_

_conan  tien son pichu : oui tu as raison  les cousin(e) s voici chuna  mon pichu c'est un cadeau de mon okassa les fille s: kawaii vos pokemon_

_akiko : on peut les caresser vos pokemon les jumeau_

_akiya : oui vous pouvez mais  doucement si non vous les ferez peur il pourrais vous attaquez  et vous blesser_

_pichu ::pichu_

_conan caresse chuna : chuna sois gentille avec eux il sont de la famille_

_sayuki: est ce que il à des fille parmi vos pokemon les jumeau_

_akiya :moi il à mimi elle une fille_

_mime junior :mime mie_

_conan : chuna chan aussi est une fille_

_chuna :pichu chu_

_aya : mimi et chuna c'est des jolie nom pour vos pokemon femelle_

_shunizo :vous allez voir d'autre pokemon_

_yuchi : conan tu aura le meme nombre de pokemon que akiya_

_akiya : oui  on va avoir plein d'amis pokemon et je vais aider nichan agrandir son équipe pokemon à attraper des amis pokemon_

_akiko : on pourrais jouer avec vos pokemon_

_conan : oui tant vous les traiter avec respectje sais  nichan on peu demander au cousin e de venir  particiepr  si il veule au spetacle  pokemon_

_akiya :pourquoi pas dite vous savez dans er_

_sayuki: tu veut rire je suis  majoprette j'adore danser_

_akiko mariko  : moi aussi  j'adore danser je veut faire avec vous les jumeau_

_akiya : ans ce cas finissons ladécoration ensuite on va  faire  les stant aprés ion va reperte ensemeble jusque au invité arrivé_

_ça vous va_

_les filles : hai  akiya_

_conan : ça me va nichanquelllestand  on va faire nichan_

_yuchi: je peut me charger du stand chanbouletout_

_yusao  : et un jeu  de tir  de cible avec pistolet_

_ran :  non pas de jeu avec arme  surtotu à l'inérieur_

_conan : ran neechan à raison on risque de casser des truc avec les jeu de tir à l'interierunichan voulais faire des amionete  on à pas   sayuki neechan tu sais faire les amrionnette tu pourrais faire des marionette pour nous_

_sayuki :oui j'adore faire demo  on peut vouspreter la maisosn demarionnet pour faire un spetacle de marionette_

_akiya : serieux tu as une maison demarionnet sayuki_

_sayuki :oui j'adore les marionnette je sais ne fabriquer  je pourrais vous montrer comment faire_

_cdemo la maison de marionette c'ets pas chez yusako sensei_

_akiko : non c'est le prof il devais le réparer pour nous_

_yuchi : dit ton amùi genta  kun viens  aujourdhui conan_

_coan : ben  le club est invité à la fet il fais partit des  club_

_akiya : non pas lui  il est pas invité  dans notre fete_

_les enfant : hein pourquoi genta kun est pas invité_

_conan  : demo  akiya_

_akiya :pas de mais c'ets non il est pas invité icii_

_ran  :  akiya kun tu semble aps aimez genta kun_

_akiya  : j'iame aps les mesnteur etritre et voleur  c'est rien qu'une sale brute il ne va plus jamais venir ici  ran neechan nichan ne joue plus avec lui jamais_

_conan  chuchoter : tu exagérenakiya_

_akiya  entendu conan : non non et non je changerais aps d'avis tu raine plus avec cet idiot nichansi il viens ou t'approche je lui montre qui de nous deux sera le tyran bruno lourio mimi  kai  on y va  allons   terminer  notre surprise il part dans sa chambre  avec ses pokemon_

_coann spoupir : c'est pas gagné  pour il fais des amis_

_akiko : conan pourquoi akiya n'aime pas genta kun_

_conan c'est un secret  j'ai promis de rien  dire_

_ran  : conan kun dit moi  il y à un problème avec genta kun et ton frère pour il réagisse comme ça_

_coann : ne t'inquiétepas ran neechan  nichan ava bien c'est juste il doit se conanitre mieux sans juger l'autre j_

_ran je vois_

_yusao : ne nichan  moi je sais  j'i une jumellelon peut  s'enerver l'un et l'autre contre l'autre mais jamais je laisse personne emebeter neechan  ni lui faire du mal_

_sayuki : il à raison entre jumeau on chamailleon chacun nos amisnotre clubmais ça n'emepche ra ap on seprotége l'un et l'autrconan : je comprend pas ce voulez dire_

_yusao  : akiya soit i lest jaloux  soit genta kun lui à fais quelque chose qui me met en colére_

_sayuki : si c'est le cas  tu aura des ennuie qui peut mal finir  il ne supporterons pas  entre jumeau en sait parfaitement ce que l'autres sentcomme emotionon sai si quelqun contrarie son jumeau ou sa jumelle_

_conan: mais vous regeler vos doit peut entre vous_

_yusao : tu sais pas toujours parfois à besoin d'aide pour nous reconsilier si tu veut akiya  et genta deveins amis  tu dois trouver une solution  pour il deviens amis_

_sayuki: mais  genta kun on sait tout il à pas meilleure réputation si akiya et genta kun se supporte pas  ça ne marchera jamis  surtout si akiya est comme de yusao  ça peut poser des gros problème  qui finis mal_

_conan soupir mais je suis censé faire quoi moi entre akiya et  genta kun_

_yusao :tout dépend du pourquoi il sont fâché_

_yuchizo  : cousin  tu sais entre frère et soeur on à tous eu dispute mais  on fais tous al guerre on réconcilie on deviens complice papa dit toujours il faut savoir être faire plays  voir prendre courage de s’excuser_

_yachiko: pas tord  tu veut aider akiya faire des amis  commence par  savoir  quelle genre d'amis il aura besoin_

_ran  conan kun on te dit pas de trahir ton frère on veut tous t'aider faire ton frère s'intégrer  se faire des amis_

_conan soupirer :pff d'accord c'est hier au park tu était parti  chercher  ta caméra  nichan  à dit on préparer le terrain pour commencer   ensuite on va  s’entraîner je suis partit un moment au toilette  je suis revenu nichan il était pas la  je l'es chercher et j'ai trouver   nichan  avec le club se disputer parce que il essayais d'ouvrir le coffre nichan il était furieux il appeler le club voleur  il pense que c'est des voleur miyana et les autres on dit que  c'est  genta kun qui leur à dit d’avoir trouver le coffre tout seul je suis pas sur mais je crois  genta kun et nichan_

_akiya : he conan tu as oublier de dire cet idiot ma pousser voler  les goûter de pokemon et traité d'handicapé  et abyme notre coffre  il se croit tout permis  rappelle toi ce que j'ai dit_

_conan : nichan tu sais_

_akiya pris la min de conan : non  tu invite pas cet idiot ici  pour notre  fete seule tes amis la famille et les vrai detective ,junior sont invité je te preveins conan  nichan il manque un seul affaire à moi il à casser ou toucher ces sales pâtes  quelque chose qui nous appartiens je le démonte sans pitié  allé viens  on doit se péparer  pour notre feteles cousin cousine  pouvez vous finir la décoratio pour nous   nichan et moi on doit faire quelque chose pour laeteje veut on soit prêt_

_les cousin  : d’accord_

_après_ _les jumeau aller dans leur chambre_

_yachiko : il à du caractère  à pas changer d'avis_

_aya :  miya à dit akiya fais du karaté elle à vu akiya faire une prise à genta kun  et meme que genta 'la pousser il est tomber_

_shukichi  : karaté ou pas  pour être amis avec akiya vaut mieu l'avoir en amis   plutôt en ennemie bon courage ran  les deux  on du caractère_

_ran : je sais je l'avais remarquer depuis son arrivé  akiya il décide de tout  et plus facilement colère  que  conan d’ailleurs yukiko san à dit akiya kun  à pas l'air mais  grand il  sais pas il est fort  il à pas peur de s'attaquer au plus grand que lui *pour ce faire_ _respecter_

_yachiko :mouais vu comment il avec conan c'est clair il c'est s'imposer  ce qu'il veut_

_aya: il est pas timide comme Conan ce'est deja ça de différence_

_ran: aucune chance il soit timide  hier soir  otossa est rentré voué  pour le dîner  il à direct à tossa d'aller se laver il pue l'alcool il n'aura rien à manger avec cette_ _puanteur_

_shukichi sérieux  ton père à dit quoi_

_ran :papa  à dit j'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir demain il fais ce qu'il veut chez lui_


	5. Chapter 5

**_chapitre 3 partie 2_ **

_plus tard agasa est arrivé avec heiji_

_ran  :les amis le prof est la avec les chaise vous pouvez allez prendre les chaise_

_yachiko : je m'en charge ran chan laisse moi t'aider_

_shukichi :je vais aider cousin_

_ran revenue dans la cuisine : je me demande ce que fais les jumeaux depuis un moment  il son pas revenu_

_aya  : je suis allé voir  akiya  kun ma dit top secret  seul conan  et les Pokemon qui entre dans leur quartier  tu sait je crois  que  akiya se sert de conan pour faire quelque chose de secret_

_ran  : conan  n'est pas blesser mais akiya kun il se plaint être blesser demo  j'ai vu ce matin  il  encourage son frère développer c'est talent artistique il lui à meme dit  tu es tout sauf nul c'est kawaii les jumeau_

_aya :j'imagine bien  mais remarque  il son pas l'air d'accord sur bien de chose Conan semble plus réservé que son frère_

_ran : c'est vrai niveau personnalité il me parais l'opposé de l'autre niveau physique à quelle détail de prêt il sont identique et kawaii l'un et l'autre_

_min plus tard_

_ran: aligata prof vous  avez emmener des chaises et des tables  supplémentaire pour la fête des jumeau_

_agasa: bestuni ran chan   ou sont il  je voudrais leur donner  quelque chose_

_ran : il sont dans leur chambre depuis un moment conan kun  ton parrain est la_

_Conan_ _dans la chambre:j'arrive ran neechan_

_yachiko  : ou tu veut installer les table ran chan_

_ran:mettez le ver la bas j'ai fais un peu de place  sur le balcon  prof vous pourrez  vous assurez  la solidité j'ai eu impression ça bouge_

_agasa : je vais voir ça  tu as de la chance j'ai apporter mes  outil_

_les jumeaux : konichiwa prof_

_agasa  remis un sac en papier  :konichiwa les jumeaux vous  tomber bien je vous apporte  vos gadgets du club  j'ai aussi mis  nouveau gadgets pour vous les jumeaux_

_les jumeaux  :  aligata prof_

_ran :les jumeaux vos invité vons arriver   qu'est que vous faite dans votre chambre au lieu de préparer votre_ _fête_

_akiya  : gomen nasai ran neechan on  finissait une surprise avec mon bras je peut pas faire tout seul les cousin venez  prendre votre bracelet pokemon  c'est lié à une partie de une surprise meme les grand vous avez droit à le bracelet pokemon nichan et les pokemon vont les distribue  les bracelet pokemon_

_les cousins   de Conan:d'accord cousin_

_Conan_ _distribuer des bracelet :tiens ran neechan c'est pour toi_

_n ran  aligata Conan kun c'est vraiment kawaii  ce bracelet_

_on sonne  à l'entré ding dong_

_akiya  est allé ouvert : hai konichiwa les detective junior vous pouvez entrez  Conan va vous donner un bracelet ceux qui on pas de bracelet sont prier de partir_

_Conan_ _rejoins : ohayo les amis_

 _les_ _detective junior joyeusement :ohayo les jumeaux_

_akiya : nichan donne aux invité leur bracelet_

_Conan_ _:OK  cousine les filles venez prendre  votre bracelet_

_les filles : d'accord Conan kun aligata_

_akira :misturiko kun  chikanori kun voici votre bracelet_

_misturiko et chikanori : hai aligata_

_genta :et ou est mon bracelet_

_akira ferme la port sur gent a: sayonara  tu es pas invité_

_ayumi : ale ou est genta kun_

_akira :j'invitepas ce genre de enfantn dans nos fete_

_ran:  les jumeaux est ce que  tout vos invité sont arrivé_

_akira:: non pas encore il manque 5 enfants qui je voudrais  faire connaissance  ran neechan_

_ran :5 qui sont il_

_Conan: des amis de nicha n il joue ensemble aux jeu x vidéo sur le net_

_akira il habite aussi à Tokyo je veut voir si on peut  devenir amis désole ran neechan j'aurais du te le dire_

_ran :c'est pas grave akira kun l'essentiel  tu te fais des amis on va attendre tes amis_

_15 min plus  tard  akira est  enbas ilattend ces invité_

_akira est allé ouvrir: hai: slt les amis  vous êtes pile à l'heure pour faire la fête vous avez penser de apporter  ce que je vous dit_

_hoshizo un vaso remis  un sac cadeau : oui  on à pris pour toi il sont dans ça   tuva en faire quoi_

_namiko embrasse la joue de son ami (vaso):ça fais trop kawaii de  te voir comme ça kai_

_akiya rougi  :chut nami   top secret pour les autres je suis akira edogawa vous verrez ça plus tard_

_marko :edogawa comme celui tu dit  ton rivale_

_conan à l'étage:descendu à :akiya_

_akiya: les amis je vous présente mon frère ne lui dite pas il ignore qui vous êtes je lui dit je vous rencontrer sur internet Conan  viens  voir je te présente c'est avec eux je communique sur le jeu_ _vidéo_

 _Conan_ _rejoint: konichiwa  ran  neechan t'appelle_

_akiya:  OK j'arrive  voici  namiko marko kun hoshizo kun Emma chan et alexi les amis voici mon frère jumeau Conan_

_les 5 enfants(vaso): konichiwa Conan kun enchanté de te connaitre_

_Conan_ _: hai konichiwa moi aussi enchanté de vous connaitre akiya_

_akiya tu as les bracelet Conan nichan_

_Conan_ _prend dans sa poche les bracelet:oui je les mis dans ma poche tu sais on pas droit de sortir de la maison sans prévenir ran  neechan serais capable de nous punir_

_akiya: donne leur bracelet  puis rejoingner la haut moi je vais voir ran neechan et Conan cesse de t’inquiéter  je te le deja dit  il y à pas de quoi tu stresse  si je dois puni je serais toujours assumer sans tu soit  puni pour moi_

_Conan_ _: remet les bracelet regarder akiya monter p facile à dire pour toi cousin on voit bien tu connais pas le vieux  : tenez  ces bracelet   ne le perdez pas akiya à dit plus tard il fera une surprise_

_les enfants  pris leur bracelet :aligata Conan kun_

_genta: Conan kun_

_Conan_ _:c'est en haut de l'escalier  allez y je viens les enfant  son monter: ok Conan  kun_

 _Conan_ _: genta kun faut tu rentre chez toi_

_genta tiens Conan : je eut un bracelet tout de suite_

_Conan_ _: arrête ça genta  kun  j'ai pas de_ _bracelet_

_genta: menteur je tes vu donner des bracelets à ces enfants je suis ton ami tu me donne un bracelet tu depeche_

_conan: c'est pas moi qui à fait les bracelet c'est mon frère  on à donner tout les bracelet  à tout les invité il en à plus alors lâche moi_

_genta:  tu me prend pour un idiot  Conan kun  je suis invité j'ai pas eu mon bracelet trouve moi mon bracelet_

_Conan_ _: je t'es dit il en à plus mon frère à fais donner les bracelet à tout les invité je ne te ment pas  puis nichan à dit tu es pas invité  à notre fête je suis pour rien moi si nichan ne veut pas invité_

_genta  pousser Conan violament :menteur  je suis invité  tu me donne ton bracelet_

_Conan_ _est tombé :itai ça va pas non genta kun je suis pour rien  lâche moi  je ne peut pas te donner mon bracelet genta kun  tu me fais mal arrête ça_

_yusao: hé genta kun tu veut  je te boxe alors dégage laisse Conan tranquille genta voulais se battre avec conan il vu  les cousin puis s'en va en colère : tu va me payer ça Conan kun_

_Conan_ _c'est lever son frère yuchi l’aider: qu'est que vous faite al les nichan_

_yuchi :on vu genta kun trainer  ici  akiya à nous à dit il est pas inviter_

_yusao tu as demo nichan en dirais tues blesser_

_Conan_

_regarde_ _son bras s'arrange:juste une égratignure  rendez moi service ne dite pas akiya vous avez vu genta kun me_ _parler_

_yusao: pourquoi ça nichan_

_Conan_ _: parce que  akiya  est  un bagarreur il est blesser j'ai promis à papa  de veiller sur lui depuis il à vu genta kun il ne serais prêt à aller se battre je tiens pas etre puni_

_yuchi: par contre toi tu fais  battre par genta kun_

_Conan_ _: sans commentaire si je voulais je  lui donne une leçon je l'aurais fais  je  touche pas les petit  allons y il monte_

_yusao :tu vois je te l'es dit  shin c'est pas se battre_

_yuchi: n’empêche je les deja vu se battre il avais fais une technique à un garçon un jour_

_yusao: tu rêve nichan shin il est pas  fort pour se battre c'est impossible c'est lui tuas vu  se battre_

_conan plus haut :vous deux vous monter ou vous rentre à la maison_

_yusao et yuchi rejoint conan : hai nichan_


	6. Chapter 6

 

**chapitre 4 parti 1**

**changement et nouveauté**

_**la fête des de bienvenu des jumeau pour akiya : à eu un succès tout les invités grand ou petit un cadeau surprise sauf genta kun eu qui est pas invité à la fête on vu un surprenant spectacle Pokemon goûter des différent spécialité pokemon on aussi jouer différent jeux proposer certain on pas hésité à danser jouer avec les pokemon d'autre rigoler discuter bref quelque heure de la Journée on eu famille des jumeau amis de shinIchi / conan et ran qui on aider ran les amis du club de conan mais après les enfants on du rentrer chez eux à la fin de la journée raccompagner par le prof les cousins de conan on un peu traîner puis on décider de rentrer ou il sont attendu pour des projets moury lui rentrer comme d’habitude soul très tard que ran et les jumeau on eu temps dîner mettre leur pyjama meme aller au lit dans la nuit kogoro aller à son lit cogné conan de coup pied sur son bras a meme ci les conan se tait sur ce genre d action sachant le vieux bougre est soul il peut sentir douloureux le après assurer akiya endormis fais un tour au toilette ran dors il des rendormir à l'agence sur le canapé le matin levé ran aussi comme d'habitude trouve conan sur le canapé de l’agence accompagne de chuna chan qui suit partout conan la ramener au lit puis se changer s'habiller pour aller acheter e quo faire petit déjeuner pour tout le monde surtout il manquer des ingrédient akiya réveillé vu conan de retour endormis  avec chuna sorti en silence vu ran qui se prépare sortir demande doucement ran devenir avec elle pour l'aider faire petit déjeuner ran hésité mais accepté laisser conan seul avec moury son père le vieux bougre retenu son réveille sonner peut pas empêcher de mal mener conan pour le plaisir chuna hésita pas lui rendre ces méchanceté  par des attaque pour protéger conan le vieux bougre aurais bien donner leçon il entendu la porte d'entré jouet avec la voix de ran et l'autre squatteur décider daller à la salle de bain conan soupire soulager le vieux soit sorti de la chambre il retourner se coché en essayant de penser ik à trop mal à la tete de réfléchir il c't rendormis étant e n vacances il est sur ran ne va pas venir le réveiller en tant normal c'est le cas mais depuis l'arrivé akiya il est souvent tirer du lit comme ce matin après petit déjeuner habillé identique tenu d'akiya comme son tout décider choisit toujours des tenu mode et enfant du style salopette haut divers ou ten imprimer de tout genre pour partit garçon tee shirt ou chaussette plus tard das la journée les jumeaux on été avec les enfants entraîner leu pokemon puis une partie de cache cache entre eux et leur conan pense akiya ne sera pas s'apercevoir il est blesser le connaitre suffisamment pour savoir ce genre de chose pas ai haibara qui le connais au fils des mois il apprenne ce connaitre l'un et l'autre meme ci ai est froide la plus tard du temps mais elle aussi très protectrice il entendu ai dire au prof elle considéré comme un petit frère dangereux si elle ne veille pas sur moi elle pourrais jamais vivre longtemps avec gin en vie elle soupçonne quelque chose aussi chez ran et son père quand conan voit elle approche trop de certain secret il fais très vite diversion** _ _**avec un sujet elle résistera pas ça veut pas dire elle est idiote parfois elle lui te tend un piège pour vérifier sa déduction sur lui conan trouve ai effrayante mystérieuse en meme temps amicale protectrice en meme temps se demande si ai avais grandi normalement si elle serais de cette personnalité ou comme ce soeur à 16 h les jumeaux rentre à l'agence conan pedu de ces pensé voit pas ai et akiya l'observer et parler comme ci il se connaisse puis akiya eu une idées surprenant mais en meme temps il doit rentre car ran dit yusako kudou viens les chercher à 18 h il vont faire quelle jours avec ces parents chose conan déteste particulier ment en conan il soupire énième fois mais il redoute aussi les nouvelle car ce qui à compris il va avoir des nouvelles un incident se produit conan voit ces secret démasquer certain par sonne entourage** _

_**conan caresser chuna soupirer pff chuna chan je me demande ce que papa voulais dire l'autre jour** _

_**akiya p moi je me dote bien de ce qui va dire mais ce qi est sur quelque chose tracasse tentai:hé nichan si on allais attraper un pokemon pour toi** _

_**conan est dans ces pense n'a pas entendu akiya** _

_**ai:je doute il t'entend perd de ces pensé il oublie le monde** _ **_extérieure_ **

_**akiya : j'avais remarquer depuis ce matin il est dans son monde il soupire plusieurs fois comment je peut le sorti de trans sherlock** _

_**aile biper: edogawa conan reveille toi ayumi chan t'attend avec ton rendez vous** _

_**conan lancé un regard méchant à ai un ton agacé en meme temps froid d'humeur fiche moi la paix: quoi arrête avec cette histoire je t'es deja dit c'est rien plus de amitié conan senti rougir à cette phrase la meme que ran lui à dit il y à un temps quand il est revenu shinichi temporaire après ran lui dit c'est une blague tu es mon meilleur ami je te fais marcher mais à ce moment la il eu ce sentiment c'est pas une blague si c'était vrai la situation disparu tout chance de faire plus amitié avec elle frotter ces yeux soupirer shooter une canette de sa main fait chiez pourquoi tu répond jamais ces question** _

_**akiya regarder Conan surpris de la réaction chuchoter:hé de quel histoire il parle et quelle question** _

_**ai sourcilière  : il y à quelle semaine il est allé au cinéma avec ayumi chan il vu disons une chose qui le perturber et depuis il pas sa vie poser des question qui rapport avec ce sentiment** _

_**akiya: hein il serais il love d'elle** _

_**conan agacé de ai:hé a i pourquoi tu es pa trouver un mec** _

_**ai:comme ci un mec voudrais d'une fille comme moi je ne suis pas aussi cool populaire que toi grand tentai conan edogawa** _

_**conan s’arrêter lancé un regard à ai avant de changer direction:ne m’appelle pas comme ça miyano** _

_**ai rattraper Conan: hé je plaisante c'est quoi ton problème pour tu sois mauvaise humeur serais rapport avec ta ran conan** _

_**conan: shooter tout ce qui trouve : j'aurais aimé mais je ne sais pas quel est mon problème ran va à l'université bientôt comment je suis censé agir maintenant et liquine m'arrange pas les chose j'arrive pas être logique dans mes réflexion sans avoir à la tete** _

_**ai: je te les deja dit tu réfléchis trop tu devrais changer d'air un certain temps ci tu me donne impression deja vu** _

_**conan dit de changer d'air mais je un silence soudain puis dit je ne sais pas sur un changement d'air serais mettre gin en prison pour on vie normalement** _

_**ai inquiété de la réponse de sona mi: conan kun tu es beaucoup morale bas ces temps ci** _

_**conan regarde son portable ran qui l'appelle il hésité répondre il répond : moshi ran neechan ne t'inquietepa snichan etmoion rentre en raccompagne ai chan** _

_**ran: conan kun si tuva chez le prof restey je te rejoint la j'ai deja prévenu yusako ojissan que vous serez cheleprof** _

_**conan gotterin compréhension: ran neechan tu va bien ta oix** _

_**ran:genki conan kun ne t’inquiète pas je t'expliquerais après je dois y aller à plus mon conan** _

_**akiya: ran neechan voulais quoi conan** _

_**Conan rangé son téléphone ::nous dire de rester chez le prof papa est prévenu quand on sera chez le prof** _

_**ai:mais** _

_**conan: ran est bizarre sa voix elle un mélange colère tristesse déception en meme temps inquiétude comme ci elle aurais vu les fantôme** _

_**akiya: peut être elle à eu une dispute ou quelque chose est passé l’inquiète mais elle voulais pas t’inquiéter comme tu es un** _ **_enfant_ **

_**conan prend téléphone de shinichi appeler ran qui messagerie: mais je rêve ran messagerie c'est pas clair** _

_**ai: rentrons petre le prof pourras te dire plus** _

_**conannaquiéceregardant akiya: d'accord pour moi nichon** _

_**akiya sourire p j'ai tout d'un coup impression les ennuie approche: ok allons y chez le prof ben tant pis on ira plus tard chercher un pokemon pourrai et ton équipe** _

_**conan: haibara san tu veut un pokemon aussi** _

_**ai:oui il pourrais être utile pour le combat contre l'organisation d’après les rumeur certain pokemon on un pourvoir qui serais la depuis plus de siècle avec des pierres spécial et meme certain sont la depuis l'époque des dinosaure qui sait pourrais être utile à eux pour leur objectif** _

_**conan: surpris :tuas raison j'ai pas penser les rumeur de ce genre est intéressante pour eux** _

_**akiya: tu ois j'ai raison les rumeur attire souvent des gens qi le crois c'est pas impossible** _

_**conan: mouais on va chez le prof on parlera de ces rumeurs plus tard** _

_**27 min plus tard conan est surpris de l'annocence et de ce qui va découvrir en plus son père et la police la** _

_**chez agasa ran yusako la police** _

_**sato: ran chan tu es sur de ce que tu dit c'est grave ce que tu dit** _

_**ran perdu:je ne sais pas sato keiji depuis plusieurs semaine j'ai reçu des message bizarre qui concerne otossa j'en parlé à okassa elle pense que c'est une possible ennemie d'otossa qui veut lui faire payer ce matin j'ai reçu une lettre il avais plein de photos de mon père et de conan bncees sagement dit pervers veut tuer ce gamin mais je suis sur otossa ne serais pas ce** _

_**yusako:il à un mais ran chan** _

_**ran: je ne aussi pas sur maman dit otossa est capable de tout c'est pas al première foison serais le traiter de ce genre parce que il va tout temps draguer parle meme pas de l'acool il en consomme c'est pourquoi sato keiji je vous demande ride venir je veut vous m'aider trouver qui veut  faire ces rumeur sur otossa si conan kun est en danger avec**_ **_tossa_ **

_**agasa: ran chan tu es tracassé par d'autre chose** _

_**ran: je m'interroge si okassa et cette personne raison j'ai laissé plusieurs fois papa seul avec conan parfois quelle jours si j'ai fais ça j’ai trahi shinichi je ne pardonnerais pas de laisser conan kun avec une tel personne prof vous penser papa serais faire du mal à conan kun de quelle façon** _

_**agasa réfléchi: c'est vrai ton père je save**  e_ _**st un pratiquant de judo ayant travailler à la police des année fais de lui en certain coté dangereux mais de la il s'en prend à un enfant alors qui est detective ça serais pas logique en meme temps j'ai entendu dire l’alcool peut faire les gens faire de chose de la i suite certaine souviens pas si ton père fais une tel action soit il est souil soit il bien caché son jeu** _

_**yusako : mais il peut etre aussi très dangereux protecteur de ce que yukiko dit kogoro à souvent été trés protecteur meme pendant nos étude erie chan la à dit kogoro est protecteur quand il s'agit de la famille il serai capable de très bien 'enquêter si c'est le cas ran chan la célébrité de ton père prend un sacré coup sans oublier tu serais ciblé comme sa fille** _

_**sato: ran neechan tu es sur de vouloir la vérité sur ton**_ **_père_ **

_**ran: oui sato san je ne peut pas dormir l'esprit si otossa est dangereux comment je fais pour faire confiance à papa pour veiller sur conan kun et akiya kun serais en danger je veut savoirsi c'est vraipapa est capable de tel actes en meme temps protegr les jumeaux de papa** _

_**yusako: parlant de jumeaux il sont ou ran chan** _

_**ran: les DJ est venu les chercher ce matin il mon dit il vont au park akiya kun ma dit il va entraîner ces pokemon quand j'ai appeler conan kun il ma dit il rentre je lui demander venir ici avec son frère de attendre ici sato keiji yusako ojissan otossa ignore pour ces lettre**_

_**sato: pourquoi tu lui as pas dit ran chan** _

_**ran: j'ai essayé une fois puis voyant comment il crier sur conan une fois il riens fais j'ai commencer poser des questions otossa j'en es parler à conan une fois meme ci il ma dit genki de chose gentil sur papa j'ai eu impression il me dit juste genki bestuni pour me rassurer puis une fois conan dormais il disait des truc bizarre j'ai pensais c'est la fièvre mais ce matin akiya ma dit conan dort jamais dans la chambre depuis son arrivé conan dort sur le canapé de l'agence je lui demander pourquoi il va dormir à l'agence au lieu de appartement  ma dit vite fait j'ia fais un cauchemar je voulais lire mon livre pour oublier mon cauchemar pourtant j'ai pas vu de livre et il devenu nerveux dans son regard il semble me cacher le  mal à l'aise qui à eu en parlant d'otossa j' ai pose des question est ce que otossa est toujours finale ou alors c'est juste l'ennemi d'otossa qui veut me rendre parano** _

_**yusako :parano serais pas le mot si tu dit ça commencer depuis a quelque semaisil serais pas impossible il surveille ton pére pour se venge** _

_**ran: son amis pourquoi moi** _

_**sato: bonne question on va répondre pourquoi toi être lié à la vengeance sur ton**_ **_père_ **

_**yusako:ran chan as tu vérifier chez toi si il y pas de objets comme des micro camera qui espionne ton pére** _

_**ran: non yuskao ojissan** _

_**yusako: allons donc vérifier cette personne espionne pas ton père si te dérange pas** _

_**ai les jumeaux entrer :tadaima** _

_**touts :okaerie** _

_**ran:d'accord je veut bien faire** _

_**ai venu avec course : prof euh konichiwa sato keiji ran neechan yusako ojissan** _

_**conan à l'entré p otossa est deja la remarque il est pas quelqu’un retard** _

_**sato konichiwa ai chan tu esbien jolie aujourd'hui avec cette robe** _

_**ai:euh c'est un cadeau aligata sato san** _

_**ran : aichan tu es si rare de mettre de robe de ce genre tu es jolie ça te va bien** _

_**ai se sent rougir :aligata ran neechan** _

_**akiya: je suis deuxième nichan tu es encore dernier konichiwa yusako occhan prof obassa ohayo ran neechan** _

_**yusako konichiwa akiya** _

_**sato:konichiwa bouya tuespas conan kun** _

_**akiya: offre une fleur à sato: non je suis Akiya edogawa conan est mon jumeaux obassa vous êtes très belle voici pour vous obassa rester belle et sourire** _

_**sato rougi:euh aligata akiya kun** _

_**ran akiya: est acteur il aussi passion magie sato akiya kun petit offre ces fleur à tout les femme qui voit** _

_**ysako: akiya tu devrais pas offrir des rose rouge aux adultes** _

_**akiya fais l'innocence p j y peut rien elle son belle et attirante yusako ochan mon papa offre toujours cette fleur à okassa et lui dit tu es belle okassa dit les filles adore les jolie fleur et cette fleur est jolie** _

_**yusako:peutre mems que tonapap dit la significationde cette fleur** _

_**akiya reflechi: papa dit ça veut dire je t'estime vous êtes ravissante jolie** _

_**ai:toutlemeonde sais les rose rouge veut dire amourusx** _

_**akiya p je sais ce que veut dire le rose rouge mais c'est juste ma marque de fabrique : hein sona otossa dit okassa c'est fleur son ravissant parce que tu es ravisante** _

_**ran: :tu sais akiya kun ai chan à raison les roses rouges son pour les amoureuse mais il est aussi des fleur qui veut dire une femme vous êtes ravissant eou soyons amie** _

_**conan: okassa dit la meme chose nichan** _

_**akiya: fais l'innocente: oh je pensais alors tossa il offre maman ces fleur pour lui dire je suis amoureux de toi nichan** _

_**conan goutte  p il est sérieux lui: je pense que oui nichan demo sato keiji ran neechan pourquoi vous etes la** _

_**ran câliner les jumeaux avant de partir :je suis venu déposer des affaire pour vous je dois y aller j'ai un rendez vous important j'ai déposer un colis pour toi conan kun aussi on la reçu ce matin** _

_**conan: rougi aligata ran neechan tu va chez toi je voudrais prendre quelque chose** _

_**ran: gomen conan kun je rentre pas tout de suite je vais voici soni et les autres on prévu de faire des activité qui va 'ennuyer toute fois passe de bonne vacance avec yusako san et sa famille d'accord conan kun** _

_**conan p c'est moi ou ran me cache quelque chose ou alors je suis trop parano: euh hai ran neechan** _

_**akiyi: ran neechan ta pris pour les pokemon aussi** _

_**ran :oui j’ai mis dans un sac pour vous et vos pokemon akiya kun je suis sur tu sera mauser ton free pendant vos vacances je vous souhaite de bien vous amuser   je dois aller à plus les jumeau soyez sage  sans dispute elele sorti** _

_**les jumeaux :hai ran neechan** _

_**akiya: hai ran neechan je laisserais pa nichan s’ennuyer pendant nos vacance** _

_**yusako::les jumeaux attendez ici  j'ai quelque chose à faire avec sato keiji rester ici avec le prof jusque mon retour allons sato keiji** _

_**sato:aquiéce   puis sorti t:hai kudou san  aligata prof de me recevoir à bientôt  les jumeau ai chan** _

_**les jumeaux: hai yusako sensei** _

_**conan:demo on peut vous aider dans votre enquete yusako sensei** _

_**yusako sagement: n ça vous regarde pas soyez sage  jusque mon retour  être prêt**  _

_e_


	7. Chapter 7

**_ch 4  partie 2_ **

_**plus tard yusako   revenu après avoir été avec ran vérifier ces crainte meme ci au finale  il y à eu vérité sur certain rumeur yusako voudrais bien parler à conan mais à son arrivé Conan dormais  il va devoir attendre  il  ramener les garçons  chez lui** _

 

**_20 h 20_ **

_**akiya : jouer  jeu vidéo  avec  ai : sérieux c** _ _**onan à dit son père est  du style ponctuelle** **pourtant il est plus de 18 h il est pas encore arrivé**_

**_ai:on y peut rien si yusako sensei  est sur une enquete ça le met en retard quand on est arrivé il était pas  17 h_ **

**_yusako entrer :tadaima_ **

_**kaiya:ben teins on parl   de lui l est arrivé  okaerir occhan** _

**_ai: okaerie yusako sensei_ **

_**yusako rejoint  les garçon  on yva  il manque 1ou est Conan** _

_**akiya : il dort dans la chambre  d'ami du prof** _

_**yusakoregarde sa montre cette heure ci** _ **_entonnant_ **

**_ai:il  avais mal à la tete_ **

**_akiya:en plus il à mal dormis hei soir_ **

_**yusako p encore ces maux de tete  akiya on prend vos affaire pour mettre dans la voiture je vais voir conan tu rentre tes pokemon  il se dirige  vers la chambre :** _

**_akiya pje me demande si conan à raison  pour son vieux : euh hai yusako occhan_ **

**_ai:je vais t'aide  akiya kun_ **

**_dans la chambre d'ami de agasa_ **

**_yusako  entrer : shu qu'est que fais tu la_ **

_**okiya  assit fond de la piece: signe de ce taire  les enfant ignore je suis la surtout ai chan je suis passé par le passage secret** _

**_yusako: je vois  elle t'auras mis à joue pour tu planque_ **

_**okiya :aucun risque  pour cela  je suis en mission** _

_**yusako: quelle genre de mission** _

**_okiya:je peut rien dire pour l'instant mais  ça concerne ton fils faut je lui parle_ **

**_yusako: on est 2 dans ce cas la mais ai chan ma dit il dort il encore mal de tete_ **

**_okiya:je le sais   jodie à trouver trois victime de ce_ ** **_poison_ **

_**yusako: trois de plus la vie sera  changé pour duré indéterministe  ou son il** _

_**okiya deux en Amérique   un en France normalement on va les faire venir ici  dans les jour à venir** _

**_yusako: je vois  tu es la depuis_ ** **_longtemps_ **

_**okiya: assez longtemps pour  savoir ton fil dort  agité  un conseil vérifier son bras**_

**_Yusako entendu verifier les bras de conan toucher son front:je comprend pourquoi ran chan elle ma dit elle trouve conan manque d'energie ce Matin il est brulant par contre Ce qui est sur ces bleu ne sont pas. Normal shu j'ai besoin de service_ **

**_Akai:tu me demander pas de Service qui empire sur mon emploie du temps yusako kun_**

**_Yusako remis une envelope: fait le moment tu veut mais si tu peut regarder ce dossier verifier pour moi le contenu je l'aurais bien fais moi meme mais j'ai  obligation une personne a la maison qui serais pas me Faire de cadeaux si je lui dit j'intention de regles une affaire urgence_ **

**_Akai regarde  le dossier :mouais bon vu le dossier tu ferais mieux de Penser dire aux client si il y a derriere cette verite il trouverais au plus vites ses solutions de bien etre conseil d'amis_ **

**_Yusako pris Conan sorti :oui je suis au memes théorie que toi aligata de ton aide akai san_**

**_***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************plus tard  résidence secondaire kudou 19 h 20_**

_**yukiko regarde l'heure : bon sang yusako est encore en retard** _

_**sayuki: voici tossa** _

_**yukiko p je me demande quel excuse il va me donner cette fois ci pour son retard** _

_**min plus tard akiya rentrer avec ces pokemon les sac :ano tadaima** _

_**les kudou: okaeri** _

_**yukiko: okaeri akiya ou est conan** _

_**akiaya : il arrive il est dans la voiture avec oji** _

_**akiko: oh cool akiya  emmener ces pokemon  je peut jouer avec eux akiya** _

_**akiya :euh d'accord akiko** _

_**conan rentré avec pichu :tadaima** _

**_pichu :pichu pichu_ **

**_kudou : okaeri  conan  nichan_ **

**_yukiko   : okerie mon conan_ **

**_conan viens dans le salon :akiya viens avec moi_ **

_**yukiko: chotto mon conan pourquoi tu es blesser  à ton bras** _

_**conan: euh je me suis tomber  ce matin okassa  ne t’inquiète pas je vais bien  il monter à l'étage: ikkou akiya** _

_**akiya  p tu parle  c'est pas ce que sensei** **dit à occhan il lui à dit ça rien avoir de blessure de chute    :hai j'arrive les amis venez vous jouez tout à l'heure avec akiko et les autres** _

 


End file.
